Meeting Point
by Lady Reva
Summary: How far would you go to protect your subordinates? Lieutenant Marie Sansonance thought she knew the answer to that question. Then she wasn't so certain anymore. rated M for later chapters. Character tags have nothing to do with pairings.
1. Part 1: Meeting Kirk

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: I seem to be really good at making dabbles which turn out somewhat longer than a simple dabble. This dabble will be 10 chapters long, and only the last chapter (10) isn't yet written, though 2-9 still need heavy editing before I can post them. I'll write 10 only after I posted chapter 9 as I'm in a dilemma as to what ending would be most appropriate. I'll put up a pole for people to vote in when it comes to that.

Oh and... thanks to FuzzyDeath for her indirect inspiration.

**Summary:** How far would you go to protect your subordinates? Lieutenant Marie Sansonance thought she knew the answer to that question. Then she suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.

**Part 1: Meeting Kirk**

The world shimmered before it rematerialized revealing the transporter room aboard the _Enterprise_ and a younger man with piercing blue eyes and somewhat messy light brown hair who seemed to be waiting. Marie glanced at him, taking note of the startled expression in those blue eyes as they scan her from the top of her head, to her toes.

"Lieutenant Marie Sansonance, reporting for duty, sir." The words left her easily when she recognized Captain James T. Kirk. Even Marie knew what_ he_ looked like. Her friends often teased her about her lack of attention to men. They claimed she lived like a nun and had no idea what a good looking male should be. It amused her endlessly that they equated good looks with good in bed – for that was the only thing she seemed to remember about the Hero of the Federation.

"You're... Lieutenant Sansonance?" With a sigh, Marie nodded. That's the reaction she always received. It had to due mostly with her height. Standing on the raised transporter platform, her eyes were just barely at the same level as his mouth. Some god, somewhere, had decided to pull a cosmic joke at her expense and everyone seemed either amused or surprised. That might actually explain that temper she called her own.

"It's just that..."

"I'm short." She finished his sentence in a statement of fact as she stepped down from the platform. The top of her head now barely reached his past his shoulder. He seemed to grimace as he realized just how short she was. At the same time, he ignored the spark which lighted in her eyes.

"Well... yes."

"And you believe that your chief of security should be an amazon and not a dwarf?" He had the good grace to wince at her words. She wanted to cry at how predictable he was. That's what they all thought, and just once she wanted to be proven wrong. "I had, perhaps foolishly, hoped that my record would be recommendation enough without needing to prove my abilities just because I don't match your expectations of a security officer." Marie Sansonance, for all of her short stature and seemingly delicate bone structure, was proficient in more than knowing how to bat her eyelashes. Yet every time she took a new post, she would first have to beat nearly her entire staff at hand to hand before being given the respect which was her due as their superior. Her face, finely sculpted with high cheekbones, sparkling blue eyes, framed by glossy black curls, showed a hardness not usually associated with a woman as small and delicate looking as she. Marie had long given up on attempting to relax her mimic; people just wouldn't take her seriously when she smiled or laughed. She had banished those from her face, and only rarely allowed them free reign, usually when alone or with close friends. Only few saw the carefree smile which her mother had loved so much. Her usual expression now was either a scowl or a bland look which never quite managed to hide the keen look in her eyes.

"My apologies, Marie." The smile he flashed her would have made any woman weak in the knees. Marie was not just any woman, and she had two older brothers who used to practice the look on her. So, instead of swooning, as seemed to be expected of her, the muscles around her eyes tightened somewhat.

"That's Lieutenant Sansonance, Sir." Without another word, she picked up her satchel of belongings and the small silver case which had been beamed in with her, and left the transporter room. It was probably a mistake to stalk out on the Captain when he had been welcoming her on board the ship. What probably had been a good idea was to stop an unreformed womanizer from hitting on her.

Having already familiarized herself with the layout of the ship, she easily found her quarters and dropped of her belongings. Had her mother seen how little there was to her name, the woman would probably have died of a broken heart. Quietly, she opened the small silver case, and with drew the only picture of her mother she owned. A single tear ran down her face as she contemplated the smiling blue eyes surrounded by wrinkles of joy and framed by still vibrant black hair.

"Serais tu fière de moi Maman, si tu me voyais aujourd'hui?" Looking at the smiling face, Marie felt more tears run down her cheeks. The picture always seemed to remind her of the last time she had seen or spoken to Maman.

_The day was foggy, the waters on the Lac Leman almost hidden as Marie looked out of the second story window of her parents' home in Lausanne. It was the kind of day she loved; the kind of day which seemed mystical, with the way the sun tinted the fogs in a hazy yellow light._

"_Marie, what is that?" She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway, holding up her Star Fleet application file._

"_I want to join." A sparkle of laughter danced Marie's eyes._

_  
"I forbid it." Shocked, the sparkle seemed to die._

"_But why? It'll be an adventure!" Seventeen year old Marie simply could not understand._

"_It will kill you... your spirit. By the time they are done with you, there won't be much left of Marie Antoinette Sansonance." _

"_I won't be like papa, if that's what you're worried about." A bitter laugh broke free from her mother, and the lines of old gall gathered about the eyes of the older version of Marie._

"_You won't have a choice."_

Marie had left for San Fransisco the next day, her mother refusing to see her again. Not even when illness began to claim the older woman, did she relent. Now, some 13 years later, Marie was beginning to understand just what her mother had meant. Marie Antoinette Sansonance had become Lieutenant Sansonance, and the sparkle of laughter which had died that die, never quite managed to return to the way it had been.

Swallowing hard, she wiped the tears from her face, and steeled her features back into her professional blandness. Once she was certain of her composure, she placed the picture onto the small sideboard and left her quarters, walking down the corridors like a woman with a mission. That mission was called sickbay and her medical.

When she stepped into the spotlessly clean main area, she could see no one. Neither nurse nor doctor seemed present, and before she could call out, she heard voices coming from an open door at the end of the large room.

"... spiteful little devil! I don't know what's wrong with her. You'd think I tried to strangle her, or something equally horrifying." The first voice Marie heard belonged to the captain, and she suspected it was her he was complaining about. Who else had wounded his pride in the last hour?

"What did she do? Refuse your advances?" The other voice sounded annoyed to say the least, and had it not been for the sarcastic tone aimed at the captain, she might have walked out again immediately.

"She just walked out and let me standing there looking like an idiot." Marie winced slightly at the words, wondering if she should go interrupt, or just walk out and come back later.

"What did you do Jim?"

"Nothing!" A heavy silence seemed to ooze out of the room as Marie inched closer. "Well... not much."

"Not much with you normally means a minor skirmish where women are concerned." the captain's answer was mumbled, and even the other man seemed to think so. "What was that?"

"Just drop it Bones."

"That's what I thought." A hand on her shoulder startled Marie and she turned to find herself facing a pair of amused brown eyes.

"Don't mind the captain." The woman whispered. "He's always like that." the nurse winked at Marie, then drew her back towards the sickbay doors with a wicked looking smile. Louder and with a very professional tone , she asked: "May I help you?"

Blinking a moment, Marie fought for, and found her composure before answering in a similare tone of voice. "I'm here for my medical. Lieutenant Marie Sansonance."

"Right this way please. I'll inform Doctor McCoy." As Marie followed the brunette, she had to suppress a smile of almost malicious glee as the two men fell silent. As they passed the CMO's office door, Marie did not dare peek in through the half open door, but she and the nurse shared an amused look.

"I'm Alexis Crevecoeur, by the way."

"French?"

"Belgian. What about you?"

"From Lausanne. Papa was from Bruxeles and Maman from Paris." Both the brown and the blue eyes lit up with a mischievous realization. It was more the common language than the common origins which caused that reaction. They were interrupted from speaking futher by the same gruff voice she'd heard in the office.

"Lieutenant Sansonance." With a slight parting nod for Alexis, Marie turned to face the doctor. The picture in the official file did not do him justice. Not as tall as the captain, but somewhat bulkier, he looked like a gangster from the american 30s. A kind of Al Capone. All that was missing was the hat and tommy gun, and a bottle of whiskey. The slow Southern drawl wasn't quite hidden by the prevalent growl of irritation apparent in his very posture.

"Doctor McCoy?" Marie's examination of the doctor was returned inch for inch. If he was surprised at her stature, he hid it better than the Captain had. Then again, like her own, the scowl on his face had probably become second nature, and very little would ever shake it loose.

"If you please." He gestured at the bio bed, and with a curt nod, she nimbly hopped up as he pulled out his medical tricorder. The scan was completed in an almost belligerent silence – which suited her just fine. Knowing what the next few weeks held for her, she suspected that she would become a near permanent fixture here as one by one, her subordinates learned their place and she had to bring them here to fix broken noses, sprained wrists and bruised egos. The last one the doctor would probably aggravate instead of cure. With a mental shrug, Marie turned her attention back to the man scowling at the instrument he was holding.

"I hope I didn't brusque the captain too much." She wasn't certain, but it seemed that a smile had tugged on the doctor's lips at her words.

"He'll survive."

With a wave of his hand and a nod, he dismissed her and Marie gladly walked out. As security officer – as chief of security especially – she would spend more than enough time in Sickbay. It was something of an occupational hazard.

**Author's Note**: the French above translates as: "Would you be proud of me, Mom, if you saw me today?"

I also wanted to do the conversation in the Flashback in French (with the translation in the A/N) I just wasn't sure **how much French would be too much**. Or to put it differently: **How much could I get away with? **a) an occasional sentence or word? b) entire conversation? c) no French at all.

Remember that Alexis is also a native French speaker, so this is important for future chapters. And I don't want to put you off with something like that. =)

_Normal_ posting schedule will be Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll try to stick to that.

Cheers

Canna


	2. Part 2: Meeting the Doctor

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: I know I said something about posting Tuesdays and Thursdays... but as it's my birthday today, I figured I'd update a bit earlier. =) (well it is my birthdays where I am at... even if it's only 1 hour into it, and in another hour I won't be capable of using a computer, let alone a light switch.)

**Part 2: Meeting the Doctor**

"I don't see why we should listen to the short bitch. It's not as if she knows what she's talking about. She's no real security officer."

"Be quiet Johnny! You don't mess with the Lieutenant." After three months of Lieutenant Sansonance, most of her Security team had developed a healthy respect for her and her temper.

"You're just a wuss, Mark. I still can't believe that you allowed her to wipe the floor with you." The two red shirts were standing in the Security office, half talking under their breath as they waited for the weekly report. Several others stood in the small area near the brig, waiting for their Lieutenant. Mark Stevens sighed and shook his head slightly. After having been on the receiving end of the Lieutenant's 'tenderness' he wasn't keen on asking for seconds. If Johnny was fool enough to believe he would be the one to win, then so be it. Lieutenant Sansonance used her small size and the therewith associated speed with the same ease as other people breathed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" her even voice cut through the buzz of random conversations and the thoughts rambling around in the heads of those who had heard Johnny's boast, "I have reviewed the team responses for the away missions of the past three months. It leaves much to be desired. I've created some drills..." As she continued speaking, Johnny leaned over to Mark.

"Perhaps she should check her height before she checks our responses."

"Excuse me?" A deadly silence had fallen over the small group as Lieutenant turned her gaze towards Johnny.

"I was asking what qualified you to judge our responses." If a fly had somehow found its way onto _Enterprise_ and happened to be in this very room, then the buzzing would have been unbearably loud in the silence that followed the cocksure statement. The Lieutenant's heel clicked on the smooth floor as she stalked up to crewman Johnny Williams. Her head reached just to where his heart should be beating, but her presence somehow seemed by far more overpowering than the walking ice box.

"I assume you refer to my short height."

"I would never allow such a thing to impair my judgment of a situation." Marie cocked an eyebrow at the man's attempts to use Jim Kirk charms. It didn't work when the real thing used it; it wouldn't work when a bad imitation attempted it.

"In this case, follow me, sunny boy." Without another word, she whirled on her heels and stalked out of the security offices to the large recreation area. Once there, she pulled her uniform shirt up over her head, leaving her standing wearing a sleeveless, tight-fitting tanktop. With a wave of her hand, she indicated he should ready himself. The others , as well as some off duty crew members, gathered around the training mats to watch.

"Give it your best shot Williams." The expression on her face seemed down right feral, corners of her lips pulled back and eyes narrowed, as she beaconed him forward with one hand held palm up. A wide grin on his face, he rushed forward. Perhaps he thought to overpower her with one swing, but Marie side stepped and brought her foot down on the back of his knee. Hard.

"Rule number one: small means fast." A limp appeared in Williams' movements as the throbbing pain in his knee hampered him. Anger having replaced the smirk, he took up a defensive position off center of he mat. Marie grinned and she slowly jogged forward, watching for the slight tightening of the muscles which would give away his next move. When she saw what she wanted, she sped up and just as his fist swung out to hit her, she dropped, one leg bending, hand on the mat for balance, and kicked his legs out from him. With a crack of bones, he landed at her feet as she stood up and took a step back.

"Rule two: fast means hard to hit with brute strength." Silently she observed him, then waved Stevens and O'Neill forward. "Drag him to sickbay." Without a second look, she walked to her shirt, picked it up, and slipped it over her head. When finally she turned back to the still watching crowd, they only saw a blank look framing blue eyes.

"Secruity meeting is rescheduled for 0900 tomorrow." Waiting long enough to garner nods of confirmation, Marie stalked out of the large room and to sickbay. Williams was already on a biobed with a scowling McCoy at his side. Alexis caught sigh of Marie and hurried over to her before the doctor could spot her, ushering her out into the hallway again.

"Fais attention, il est d'un humour a tuer." _(See Author's Note for translation)_

"ça m'etonne pas. C'est que la troisième fois cette semaine." Alexis simply sighed, but grabbed Marie's arm before the slight woman could step back into sickbay.

"Ah! Et y a le Capitaine qui te cherche."

"Y m'veut quoi?" Alexis simply shrugged, a look of worry on her face. "T'inquiete pas. J' sais très bien comment gérer Kirk et McCoy."

"Le pire c'est que j'te crois." Together they walked back into sickbay. Marie Quickly walked over the McCoy and took a look at the readouts above the bed. Dislocated meniscus an both wrist bones broken on the right side. Not bad for three minutes of work, she thought idly. It would probably have gone longer had he not fallen onto his wrist. Marie knew the weakness of her fighting style. She counted on avoiding direct contact, and once she was cornered and had to go strength against strength, she had little chance of winning. McCoy finally turned to her when Williams tensed up and tried to shimmy away from the person at his elbow.

"Lieutenant Sansonance. In my office. Now." They walked, or rather, he stalked, she walked, to the CMO's office. McCoy closed the door with more violence than necessary. Several PADD's rattled from the slight tremor. One slid from the negligent pile and crashed to he floor.

"Do you think I have nothing better to do than fix up your subordinates? I'm a doctor, not a goddamned charity day care for unruly security officers." Marie smiled, and helped herself to a seat on the edge of his desk. She had to hop up somewhat, her right thigh running parallel to the edge, knee bending over the front of the desk for her heel to tap against the drawers; her left leg trailed down the side of the desk. He glared at her as he stalked to his chair and sat down, the scowl still perfectly fitted onto his face. "Why is it, that in the past three months every last one of your subordinates passed through here?"

"All of them? I don't recall any report for Ensign Mackensie."

"Don't tell me you're keeping count." Marie laughed in a carefree manner she hadn't felt in a long time. The sparkle of mirth was close to what it had once been. Perhaps, Marie Antoinette had not yet fully died, if she could still laugh like that.

"What kind of superior would I be if I didn't keep track of my subordinates' health, even if I was the cause of most of those injuries."

"Bloody hell! _Why_?"

"Tell me doctor," the mirth faded from her eyes, "how would you feel if every single one of your orders was questioned simply because you are a head shorter than the rest of your staff?" He stared at her a moment, before rolling his eyes.

"They're idiots. How many times did you send Jim here with something broken?"

"Ermm 3, I think. It might have been more considering how infuriating he is." A grin attempted to mar his perfect scowl. It didn't last long.

"Still, I would rather you find another way of disciplining them. I've got better things to do."

"Like flirting with all the pretty nurses?" It had become a running joke between them, forged by several late night whiskey sessions sitting in his office. Sometimes Marie suspected that he didn't loath her nearly as much as some of the other women because she simply showed no interest in him besides a professional interest. That and she could drink him under the table. A fact which still left him flabbergasted when he considered just how _tiny_ she was. She should be knocked out after a single drink.

"Just get outta here." with a laugh, Marie walked out and waved at the crewman she had just delivered. Her grin spread wider when she saw his wince, and she was certain he wouldn't question an order again, without a better reason than the implied 'your short'.

Since coming on board Enterprise, and spending enough time with someone who, under normal circumstances, was even grumpier than herself, she'd even learned to grin and laugh again. Just not when dealing with her subordinates. Perhaps Maman would be proud of her after all. She winced and shoved the thought as far out of her mind as she could.

"Lieutenant!" Kirk's voice interrupted her musings before they could drag her mood further down than it had already plummeted.

"Captain?" As she had just left Sickbay, she assumed he had been on his ways to complain to Bones. How these two maintained a friendship was beyond her. They were so far opposites that it made little sense to her. A grin spread on her lips again: _opposites to attract._ She was fairly certain that Kirk's ego would be wounded beyond saving were she to even hint that he and the good doctor might be even remotely romantically involved.

"You seem to be avoiding me." The charm smile was on again.

"Are you in need of a beating then?"

"I'd rather do something entirely different with you."

"Captain, we've covered this ground. Repeatedly. My answer will be the same as the last dozen or so times." By this time, they had reached the turbolift, and ever the gentleman, Kirk waved her in before him, probably taking the time to check out her ass in the well fitting uniform. At which point she once again thanked what ever gods might exist that she was allowed to wear pants instead of the ridiculous skirt women were normally required to wear. It did have its perks to be part of Security. Once the lift was underway, Kirk reached over and stopped it, before turning to face her. Belatedly, she remembered Alexis' warning. The grim smile on her face did not pass unnocticed.

"Do we have a problem?" For all the playful bantering and all his attempts to get her into his bed, he seemed truly puzzled at the situation. Marie refrained from rubbing the bridge of her nose, leading her hands to twitch at her side with the desire to do so.

"Captain," her words were measured. It was fully alright to tease him, and beat him to a bloody pulp when he challenged her, but this was something completely different. The thought occasionally crossed her mind that she liked and hated him in equal proportion. Either extreme made it hard for her to speak. She enjoyed his company enough that she didn't want to give a low blow to his ego. Yet at the same time the way he acted towards her in front of her subordinates made her burn with anger which she dared no release. Finally, she managed to find words to answer his question. "How would you feel if your superior constantly questioned your authority in front of your subordinates, regardless of how often you proved your worth?"

"Am I questioning your authority?"

"Yes, you are." He seemed to ponder her words, probably even thinking back to the last mission. Marie's hands clenched as she thought about it.

"_All right, fan out in pairs. Williams, Stevens you stay with the shuttle. The rest get moving." Marie stood in the small clearing in the vicinity of the escape pod they were looking for. Something in the atmosphere blocked their scanners, which left only a good old fashioned manual search._

_  
"Actually, it might be better if you were to stay at the shuttle with ensign Mathews, Lieutenant." Her teeth clenched as she turned to face the supposedly charming smile._

"_Any particular reason, Sir?" She almost snarled the last word, a she glared at him. When he shrugged, the look on his face speaking loudly, it took all of her self-restraint not to stun him. No further word was spoken as Marie, Alexis, and Caroline Mathews – the only other female security officer on _Enterprise_ – watched the others walk into the underbrush towards where they suspected the escape pod._

_  
"Who d'you think it's gonna be this time?" Caroline asked as she and Marie took up position at either end of the shuttle._

"_My bet's on Stevens." Alexis piped up from where she was sorting some medical supplies just inside the shuttle._

"_Misogynistic bastard." the low words barely reached the others as Marie focused her glare at the underbrush. He had once again superseded her own directives, and regardless of his chivalrous notions that women would be protected, it meant she would yet again have to reestablish her authority._

Events such as this one had happened far too often in the past three months, and Marie was simply fed up with it. Not a mission had gone by without some kind of interference from her Captain.

At the surprised look on his face, Marie once again felt like screaming. The man would never learn. Without asking for permission, she pushed the lift controls, praying the doors would open soon. A thoughtful Jim Kirk was something dangerous, to say the least.

**Author's Notes**

Translation of conversation:

A: Be careful, he's in a killing mood.

M: That doesn't surprise me. It's only the third time this week.

A: And the captain was looking for you.

M: what does he want? [...] No worries! I know very well how to manage Kirk and McCoy

A: The worst is that I believe you.

Thanks to FuzzyDeath for random insanity in her messages... constant pestering for updates.

Review... Pretty please?


	3. Part 3: Meeting the Cavern

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: I tried to do Chekov's accent. It looked so horrible that I went back and put it into standard English. I'll have to tinker with it some more. I did leave some of the changes I'd made, but those are few and far in between compared to the original.

Thanks to FuzzyDeath for her help characterizing Chekov. It was priceless help especially for the further chapters.

Mmm I don't think I mentioned this... but this is about 1 year after the movie. Just so you don't jump at my throat about some of the details... like Chekov's age. =)

**Part 3: Meeting the Cavern**

"Lieutenant Sansonance, report to transporter room." Marie looked up from her PADD, a slight scowl on her face. She'd just returned to her quarters from her shift and had looked forward to reading the letters from friends and family. It was a rare enough pleasure. Placing the PADD on her pillow – for her to read when she returned – she quickly donned her uniform and jogged to the transporter room. Skidding to a halt before the closed doors, she walked through as if she hadn't just ran the length of the ship.

With her best imitation of a Vulcan raised eyebrow, she looked at Commander Spock as he stood next to Scotty, talking in hushed tones.

"Commander, I was under the impression that Ensign Mackensie was to act as security for this away mission." A small group was to beam down to the planet and scan for some unusual crystals. Mackensie had volunteered for the babysitting mission.

"Ensign Mackensie reported ill." Marie nodded, grabbing the proffered phasor, with the grumbled promise that she would have a talk with Ensign John Mackensie upon her return. A talk which would probably prolong his stay in sickbay since he made her miss some much needed down time.

Without further ado, she stepped onto the platform next to Ensign Chekov and two crewmen she recognized as fresh from the Academy. It was meant as a simple reconnaissance mission with the possibility for the newbies to stretch their legs under blue skies. A typical babysitting mission.

"Energize." The world shimmered before her eyes before being replaced by a prairie like area, with several clumps of willow like trees with yellow blossoms, breaking the monotony of the long grass. A mild wind blew through the hip high grass, giving the faintly red tinted grass the impression of a sea flowing and ebbing around them. The scents floating around her reminded Marie of summers in the vineyards, tagging after her father as they explored the paths up to the Mont Vully caves north of the Lac de Morat. It was a warm, earthen smell which seemed to whisper promises of heat and shade, of life and life barren places.

Shaking herself from the daze of memories, Marie pulled out her tricorder. When she was certain that there were no immediate dangers, she turned to the three. One of the crewmen, Truman, looked at her as if this was all one big adventure. It was his first away mission. Marie almost wished to have some of that optimism. It was the optimism she'd had when walking into the dark, cool caves with her father by her side; the kind of optimism which knew there was someone nearby who would catch her when stumbling, and reach out a hand to help her to her feet when falling. A faint smile tugged at her lips at the thoughts, before she finally turned to the young Russian Ensign.

"The mission's yours, Mr Chekov." He seemed startled at her words.

"You have seniority, Lieutenant."

"I'm only here in case of trouble." Marie waved off his scruples, and took a step away from the trio, beginning a visual scan of the area to emphasize her point. Her rank might be higher, but she was security, not command. She would bring up the rear and step in if necessary, allowing the three to gather some much needed field experience. With her 30 years of age and 7 years of fleet experience, these kids made her feel old. Not one of them was much older than 20, Chekov not even 19 yet. Probably why they were assigned this mission. Get their feet wet so to speak.

"Point the vay Mister Truman!" With an excited nod at Chekov, Truman turned on himself, tricorder up and running, before he finally pointed towards a copse of willows at the foot of a cliff some one kilometer distant.

"That way!"

Once they reached the copse, Truman pointed to several rocks at the foot of the cliff, and a small cave entrance half hidden behind them. A quick glance into the narrow entrance revealed a sloping tunnel. Chekov's eyes seemed glued to his tricorder as he attempted to make sense of the readings.

"Do any of you have clear readings from inside the cave?" he finally looked up at the others.

"My tricorder can't see beyond two meters." Cahote confirmed the lack of readings. Puzzled expressions crossed three faces as they consulted with each other.

"When in doubt, ask for support from above." The three looked at her, somewhat startled, before they shared somewhat sheepish grins.

"Tchehkov to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." Commander Spock's voice seemed to calm the excitement of the three.

"Ve have reached a cavern vhich contains the crystals. Our scanners cannot reach beyond tvo meters."

"One moment." While they waited, she could see the looks of disappointment gathering on the three faces surrounding her. If Commander Spock deemed it too dangerous to proceed, they would have to return to Enterprise. "Our scanners can pick up no disturbances, Ensign. Proceed with caution and check in within half an hour."

"Da. I copy. Tchehkov out." While the others checked their equipment to enter the cave system, Marie pulled out her phasor and double checked the charge and the setting, then she double checked her chrono. It wouldn't do to report late to a half-Vulcan.

"Is that really necessary Lieutenant?" Crewman Cahote asked her. The young woman's eyes had grown considerably bigger when she'd seen the weapon pulled free.

"It is only a safety measure. It's always better to be prepared than caught unawares." She nodded at the others when they each removed their own weapons and checked them. "Mr. Chekov?"

"Da! Truman and Cahote, proceed vith the scans. Lieutenant Sansonance and I vill proceed vith a sweep of the caverns." Wordlessly they filed into the slight entrance.

Had Marie been prone to gawking, her mouth would have been wide open. Once they had walked down the slight incline of the cave entrance, they reached a large open space, roughly the size of the main Auditorium at the Academy, supported by large columns which seemed to have been carved by wind or water erosion. The floor was smooth, but the walls surrounding the cavern were uneven. And everywhere, crystals glittered. Tiny rainbows erupted from the walls, floor and ceiling every time a beam from one of the wrist lamps hit any surface. The cavern was beautiful. To Marie, it was in equal proportion beautiful and disturbing. Many of the corners were in shadows, and more often than not, a the crystal rainbows disappeared down the mouth of a corridor. Yet because of the energy radiation, she could see no more than 2 meters with her scanner, and her eyes had trouble adjusting to the effect of ever shifting rainbows. Checking her chrono, she looked at the small group.

"You'd better get started with the scans. You have 20 minutes before we have to head back out. Wouldn't want to check in late with Commander Spock." Her words were shot through with amusement as she watched Truman and Cahote suddenly scrambled for the equipment cases slung over their shoulders. One unpacked a more potent scanning instrument, while the other moved to one cavern wall and carefully worked to break free crystal samples for further analysis. A slight smile on her lips, Marie began exploring her side of the room.

"Don't venture far into the corridors, Chekov." She called out as she saw his light disappearing part ways down one of the dark maws.

"I copy." Marie thought she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, once we have an idea what's blocking our tricorders, I'm sure we'll be allowed to return down to the planet and explore to our heart's delight." He didn't answer, but when she looked towards where he should be, based on the rainbows dancing, she saw a wide grin on his face. He might be a genius, but nothing beat some good old fashioned cave crawling.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Marie and Chekov met up at the far end of the cavern and began walking back towards Truman and Cahote. Neither had shut down their tricorders, recording everything for the scientists onboard. When they reached the two crewmen, Chekov pulled out his communicator, attaching his tricorder to his waist belt.

"Tchehkov to Enterprise." Static buzzed in the intervening silence. "Enterprise?" Marie pulled out her own communicator flipping it open.

"Sansonance to Enterprise." Only a crackle answered. "Enterprise, do you read?" Again, nothing.

"Lieutenant, perhaps the energy is interfering. The intensity has increased in the past 2 minutes."

"Pack up. We're returning topside." With Chekov and Marie's help, everything was quickly stoved back into the cases, and the group headed back towards the cave entrance and the planet surface.

"Sir!" The panic in Truman's voice almost mangled his words so far as to be incomprehensible. They had reached the end of the slight path only to find a smooth slab blocking their path.

"Stand back." Marie ordered as she and Chekov aimed their phasors at the blank, white surface. Several short and long bursts of energy later, Marie was tempted to curse. The material seemed to simply absorb all energy, trapping them in the cavern.

"It seems to be photo reactive sir." Marie turned to Cahote, who held up her tricorder.

"No chance of taking it down with our phasors?" the woman simply shook her head.

"Chekov, how far into the tunnels did you go?"

"Tvo, three meters, the tricorder vent another four in the tunnels."

"Alright. We follow the walls, last person keeps eyes looking back, middle two outwards, front forward. We go into the first tunnel and explore from there." Regardless of the worried feeling in the pit of her stomach, Marie pulled up a smile for the three kids. "Shoot first ask questions later, phasors on stun." She checked the settings on her weapon, waiting for the others to follow suit. Then they proceeded into the cavern again. The sound of their feet seemed painfully loud as they moved along the uneven walls. Behind her, Marie could hear crewman Cahote's erratic breathing. Without looking back, she knew that the young woman had worked herself into a panic, and would need little to be in a full out panicked mind.

"Clam down, Cahote. Remember your survival lessons." The words seemed to help somewhat, as Cahote's breathing evened out somewhat. Perhaps it was just the even tone of voice, or the fact that someone seemed immune to panic – not that Marie was, she was just better at hiding it. Regardless, the young woman managed to get a grip of her mind again, and even her foot steps seemed to grow less noisy.

Just as they reached the mouth of the first passage, light flooded the cavern almost blinding them with its intensity. The crystals sent small rainbows of light in endless directions. Now matter how she tried to shield her eyes, short of closing them, the brilliance of the lighted crystals would blind her.

"Kindly drop your weapons. I wouldn't want you to be accidentally harmed." The voice sounded cultured, almost painfully so. Not so very different from the old 20th century Musketeer movies Marie loved to watch. A D'Artagnan kind of voice.

"drop them." Marie ordered. Blinded as they were, resistance would be futile. Her phazor clattered to the ground soon followed by three more and the scrape of a boot hitting a wall somewhere to her right. One of the others had backed into the wall. Risking a glance, she felt her eyes burn at the intensity of the light.

"Wise choice, my Lady." Several steps echoed through the cavern and, when she squinted her eyes, Marie could just barely make out the black shapes moving closer. The first one reached her, grabbed her arm and whirled her around before pressing her into the crystal lined walled, causing several shallow cuts on her face. It took all of hr self-control not to lash out.

"Don't fight." Her voice was muffled by the position, and her muscles tensed as she heard the other three treated in the same manner. Anger burned through her at her helplessness. She was at the mercy of an unknown, and worse, those with whose safety she had been entrusted were in a no better position.

"All secure, milord." A gruff voice called out somewhere near her. Marie wasn't certain, but she doubted that this voice belonged to a human.

"Excellent." The flood of light vanished, leaving Marie and the others as blind as before, except without all the dazzling lights.

**Author's Note**

I added character tags to the story, picking the two that'll have a certain amount of importance. I'd have preferred to be able to add Chekov as well, but I had to make a choice. =)

oh and... review? Pwetty pwease? =) I'll even add a cherry on top.


	4. Part 4: Meeting the Bridge

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: thanks to FuzzyDeath, sarajm, Poptate, and Vulcanvamp for reviewing. =) I appreciate the comments and the encouragement. And thanks to Fuzzy for the endlessly inane message conversations!

**Part 4: Meeting the Bridge**

"It had better be important" Jim Kirk grumbled as he stalked onto the bridge, his uniform slightly crooked and his hair looking as if it hadn't seen a comb in a while. He stalked over to Spock's work station and leaned back against it, arms crossed.

"Lieutenant Sansonance and her party are overdue." Spock informed him, standing ramrod straight at the science console, his eyes glued to the readouts flickering across the smooth surface of the panels.

"What? Are they 30 seconds late?" One graceful eyebrow rose at the comment.

"They are 15 minutes and 43 seconds over due, Captain."

"That's not like Marie." Jim blinked at Spock for a moment. In the time Marie Sansonance had been on board, she had proven her reliability and efficiency. If she said she would check in at a certain time, she would. Regardless of how short she was, she was the best chief of security he'd had. The other three transferring away before he could really get to know them. Marie was the only one who would dare beat the crap out of him, and then inform him, in that deadpan voice of hers, that he was subverting her authority. Perhaps that's why the other's all left, they were afraid to tell him straight out what an ass he was.

"All attempts at contacting them failed and scanners are inhibited by electromagnetic interference."

"Any chance of recalibrating?"

"I have contacted Mr. Scott. He is rerouting hardware as we speak." Jim hit the communication switch on Spock's console.

"What you got Scotty?"

"Ah'm workin' on't Capt'n."

"Work faster. It's Marie stranded down there."

"It's yer ass she'll be akick'ng, nao mine." An expression like eating lemon slices crossed Jim's face. Almost five months of Marie Sansonance on board Enterprise, and in that time, he'd been used to wipe the floor with five times at the hands of the short woman. He since then had to revise his definition of an amazon. Tall was no longer part of it.

"_You know what your problem is, Captain?" Marie had asked the last time they had a go. She easily dogged a punch, dancing along the edge of the large training mat. _

"_No. Enlighten me." His arms managed to lock around her, immobilizing her upper body all the while he tried to avoid exerting too much pressure which might harm her. She moved her leg behind his, unbalancing him and sending both of them crashing to the mat; Marie landed on top of him, but quickly scurried out of the way before he could regain his bearings. Watching him, she knelt onto the mat with one knee, her hands hanging idly at her side._

"_You judge on perception and refuse to take advantage of a situation out of your outdated sense of chivalry. Had you exerted more pressure just now, I would have been incapacitated and you'd have had good chances of winning._

"_It's not right to harm a woman."_

"_So you prefer to let me beat you to a bloody pulp? That' snot chivalry, that's stupidity."_

_  
"So you think I should go all out?" The incredulity on his face would have been priceless to Marie, had it not also been condescending. _

"_Have you known me to hold back?" Jim winced as he recalled a viciously accurate kick between his legs._

Jim shook his head and forced a wide grin onto his face. Marie had made him rethink many of his prejudices, the least of which being the amount of intelligence found in red shirts and the danger of underestimating a woman, regardless of her size.

The grin became more natural as a mischievous sparkle flitted across his eyes. "I'll tell her it's your fault Scotty."

"Sir!" Sulu interrupted the bantering, "A ship is blasting off in the vicinity of the cavern. Its trajectory will soon put it on the far side of the planet."

"Spock?" Jim turned back to the half-vulcan, with a silent request for information.

"It appears that the energy which blocked our scanners is dissipating. There is no indication that Lieutenant Sansonance and the others are still on the planet. But I read 5 human bio signs on the ship."

"5?"

"along with five Orion and 2 Bolians."

"Plot a pursuit course, Sulu." Jim gritted his teeth as he watched the ship attempt to slip past the Enterprise into open space. Four of his crew had been captured while he'd been messing around with one of the nurses. He should have been down there with them, not indulging his urges.

He sprawled into his Captain's chair, watching the ship on the screen veer away from the planet, towards open space. The craft was a hodge podge of parts. The wings of a Klingon bird of prey had been attached to a denubian transporter. The engines seemed scavenged from a human ship and the bulk of the defensive plating had an oddly cardassian feel to it. All in all it did not seem as if it should have been a functioning vehicle. Suddenly, it shimmered like a mirage and the ship seemed to wink out of existence.

"Spock?" Without standing, a dead feeling in the pit of his stomach, he turned to his second in command.

"It appears they are using some kind of cloaking technology."

"Can we track them?" The silence hung heavy on the bridge as Spock ever so slightly shook his head.

"No. We cannot. Our sensors are not calibrated for their energy signature." Jaw clenched, Jim turned back to the screen where moments before a ship had disappeared carrying four of his own.

"Then find a way to trace it." Jim's voice was deadly calm as he stood and stalked to the turbo lift.

"Captain?" The single word and raised eyebrow were enough to convey his question.

"I'm taking a team down to the planet and I plan on turning over every rock until we find something to help us track them." After a year of working with Jim Kirk, Spock had learned not to argue with his Captain.

"Need I remind you to take appropriate precautions?"

"No. You don't." An intensity burned in Jim's eyes as he stepped into the turbo lift and faced forward, his eyes trailing over those sitting on his bridge; Chekov's absence was almost painfully glaring. These people were his responsibility, and all too often of late, he'd forgotten that. Being a starship captain meant more than joyriding, and he should have understood that the day Captain Christopher Pike willingly went onto an enemy ship with little chance of rescue without flinching so his crew might have a chance to live. The very circumstance of his own birth should have told him that. Perhaps it was time he remembered some of those lessons and became the captain he should be.

Once the door to the lift was closed, Spock reached for the communicator. The look on Kirk's face had unsettled him. An illogical sensation, but he suspected that it would get messy before long. "Spock to Doctor McCoy."

"What do you want?" The gruff and grumbling voice answered.

"Lieutenant Sansonance, Ensign Chekov and Crewmen Truman and Cahote have been abducted." The colorful curses flowing through the comlink caused one eyebrow to jump almost to the hair line. "I suggest you prepare for casualties." Spock added once the doctor had finally fallen silent.

"No kidding. What gave you that idea?" Before the channel snapped shut, Spock heard a distinctly grumbled 'bloody hobgoblin' followed by 'what have you gotten us into now Jim?'. Spock's eyebrow returned to its original position. Then he turned to the scanner read outs. Curses would not help Lieutenant Sansonance and her team, and he would never understand Doctor McCoy's penchant of attempting problem solving through the use of colorful language.

**Author's Note**: A wee bit shorter than normal, but I really wanted to get this out today. =)

Again, thanks for the reviews!

Cheers

Canna


	5. Part 5: Meeting D'Artagnan

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to FuzzyDeath and VulcanVamp for reviewing. Nothing makes this girl happier than to know people like her story! Also thanks to FuzzyDeath and Trekky17 for the endless message conversations. They keep me insane. =)

This chapter's a bit longer to compensate the rather short one from last time. =) And the end of this chapter is the reason for the M rating. Consider yourselves warned.

**Part 5: Meeting D'Artagnan.**

Marie kept her eyes closed, an uncomfortable feeling of nausea in her stomach, while attempting to pinpoint the location of the memory which might explain her current situation. The sensations were similar to waking up in the Academy brig on the morning after a bar crawl – brawl included: cold floor, throbbing head, queasy stomach. Had she gotten into a fight yet again? Maman would be disappointed that she was taking after papa. Yet somehow, these memories seemed distant, as if much time had passed since the last time she'd been in exactly that situation. Faces of crewmen flashed before her eyes – two boys and a young woman. They seemed barely out of the Academy. She felt older then they. Names trickled into her mind. The outline of an away mission. She was in charge but let one of the others call the shots. Bright lights. A slight groan escaped her when she finally remembered the outcome of that particular mission: they had been abducted.

"Lieutenant?" A voice whispered, followed by a hand on her shoulder. Struggling, she managed to crack her eyes open. Somewhat out of focus, she saw Crewman Cahote's face leaning over her, framed by Truman and Chekov. She'd much rather have seen the blank walls of the sober up cell than their faces. Because that would have meant a simple reprimand and a few days of extra duty. She'd done that often enough. The faces surrounding her now meant that they were hip deep in shit, and sinking fast.

"Your status?" Marie whispered hoarsely.

"Better than you."

"That's not what I asked." Struggling against her body, Marie, with Cahote's help, managed to sit up against the wall. They were in a small cell, with energy bars on one side, a small, barely shielded toilet at the other, and only the bare metal floor as furnishing. Blinking slowly, Marie looked at each of her fellow captives. Each had deep rings under the eyes and fear sparkled in the eyes, but they seemed otherwise unharmed.

"How long have we been here?"

"I woke up about 50 minutes ago." Truman volunteered.

"Chekov?"

"I voke up thirty minutes ago."

"Cahote?"

"About 40 mintues."

"We seem to have been drugged." That would explain the queasy feeling. "And they have given you too much in proportion to your body size." Truman added as he observed her labored breath. Marie muffled a curse. Of all the handicaps in the whole fucking universe, short was not one she had imagined to be crippling.

"Have you spoken with our captors?" Somewhere in Marie's head a voice asked how she could be so calm. Looking up into the faces of those three kids, and kids they were, she knew the answer. If she, the senior officer, lost it, how could they hold it together?

"No. But they left food and water before we woke up." Cahote's voice was soft, but steady, even if her eyes looked somewhat red rimmed and wild.

"I don't remember your first name, crewman." An apologetic smile tugged at Marie's lips as she looked up into the woman's worried brown eyes.

"Sandy, ma'am."

"Don't worry Sandy, the Captain's ego won't allow us to be imprisoned long. He'll take this slight personally and won't leave a stone unturned."

"If you say so, ma'am." A weak laugh echoed through the room.

"Marie, call me Marie." Both Sandy Cahote and Truman nodded. Chekov had moved to stand near th energy bars, keeping watch on the empty corridor.

"someone's coming." At Marie's nod, he stepped back from the bars, and the other two helped her to her feet. The world turned around once or twice, before it finally steadied. It wouldn't do to face her kidnapper sitting hunched over. Soon a figure appeared at the bars, framed by two brawny Orions, observing them just as Marie observed it... him. A long cloak and hood hid his form and features, but his leather-clad hands balanced free, and Marie sincerely doubted that those large, muscular hands could belong to a female of any race. Even a Klingon woman's hands had a certain grace and elegance to them which was simply missing in male hands.

"Ah! Glorious, you are all awake!" The voice was the same cultured one as in the cavern. Without the adrenaline rush of fear and the echoing properties of the cavern, Marie felt a slight tug of recognition in the back of her mind. Sometimes in the past, she'd met this male. There was no trace of accent or other particular speech mannerisms which gave her this feeling; he had eradicated all traces she might have been able to pinpoint. Rather, it was the pitch and breadth of his voice which was hauntingly familiar. It came from that underlying buzz created by the physical scope of the organs associated with speech which humans could control and change only so far; and Marie was certain he _was_ human. Marie stepped away from the wall and towards the bars, putting herself between the others and their captor.

"Why are we here?" The voice she used was one she often used on insubordinate crewmen who failed to take her authority seriously. Those tended to land in sickbay in Doctor McCoy's none too gentle care not long afterwards.

"No need to worry your pretty head. You'll be told what you need to know when you need to know it." Her eyes narrowed at the hooded figure, hands clenched to fists.

"Such a pretty boy." Marie's eyes shot open as the man seemed to look at Chekov. "I'm certain Xaime would love to get his hands on you." Without thinking of the consequences, Marie's hand shot through the energy bars, a slight sizzling sound echoing in the chamber as the hairs on her arms seemed to melt off, and she grabbed a handful of the cloak and dragged the man nearer.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." She snarled before stun sticks were pushed through the bars against her stomach by the two green-skinned Orions. Her fingers growing numb, she let go, and stumbled backwards, a feral look in her eyes.

"And who would be my size? You?" The bored tone was underlaid with dangerous quality she couldn't quite place. She couldn't back down. Not yet.

"I doubt you could handle me, if it weren't for your goonies." He waved a hand, and his two goons pulled out disruptors. The energy bars vanished. The cloaked man waved Marie forward. Grim faced, she complied. Just as her left foot stepped over the threshold of her cell, she heard a low growl behind her. Without turning, she spoke.

"Stay put Ensign." She couldn't look back or her courage might not hold. The two guards quickly dragged her forward and reinitialized the energy bars.

"I vill kill you." Chekov's voice had lost the slightly naïve edge she was so familiar with. The boyishness which she found so endearing was replaced by something fitting for a mafioso.

"Ensign." Somehow, she managed to keep her fear from her voice.

"Lieutenant. You cannot allow that." Just as the men began dragging her away, she turned, and held his gaze.

"Live to fight another day." She didn't know if he'd heard her as he stood stiffly near the energy bars, a hard edge around his eyes as he glared at her. Her captor did, as his laugh echoed head of them down the short passageway.

"I believe, my dear. That that constituted a challenge. Let's see if you can meet it." He reached out one hand to brush it over her cheek, while she struggled against the steel hold of her two guards. They manhandled her with an ease which would make her security staff fall over in shock. Not that she'd ever implied that she could get herself out of desperate situation, only that she was good at not getting into those situations in the first place.

The hallway ended in an airlock, through which they threw her head first, and opened up into a large, circular area. Marie suspected she was somewhere near the middle of the ship. An exam table had been bolted to the floor in the middle of the room, and the surrounding area lay in darkness as only one spotlight illuminated the center of the room. The two Orion's dragged her towards the table, and quickly strapped her down.

"Now. We will have a short conversation." The cloaked man spoke with a tone of voice befitting an afternoon tea with your best friend's dotty grandmother. It sent shivers down her back.

"Why am I here?" She mustered every ounce of self-control as she watched the low gleam of a sharp looking knife flash in the shadow of the man's cloak.

"Oh... I do believe that I shall be the one asking the questions. You shall only answer, ma Chèrie." He stepped into the pool of light surrounding her table and mesmerized she watched as he ran the tip of the blade along her arm. It was sharp. With the minimal pressure he exerted, he easily cut through the upper layers of her uniform, leaving only the thin undershirt to protect her skin from the assault. He finally stopped when he reached her throat, the sharp point resting against her pulse-point.

"Now. You are going to tell me the command access codes for the Enterprise." A hollow laugh escaped her, causing the edge of the dagger to dig into her skin, drawing blood.

"I don't have access to those."

"You are security. Security has access to everything." Marie closed her eyes and waited. The silence dragged on. Then she felt the knife move again, down towards her front. It easily sliced through her uniform, soon leaving her bare and fully unprotected.

"Handling a dagger is an art all too forgotten. It takes precision," he stepped back to admire his handy work, "as well as the hands of a surgeon. With a dagger, you can cause your opponents unknown pain, without disabling them, or killing them." He stepped close again. "Now. What are the command access codes for the Enterprise."

"I. don't. Know." Marie bit the words out as he neatly inserted the jagged edge of the dagger under the skin of her arm. The pain was excruciating. In all her existence, in all the missions she had done, she had found nothing to compare to this. A phasor bolt, while painful, was nothing compared to this.

"You're lying, ma Chèrie." The dagger moved upwards, severing the skin without damaging the muscles underneath. "I suggest you begin to speak." Marie gasped for breath and struggled against her stomach as he held up a strip of her skin, examining it in the bright light assaulting her nerves.

"No?" he shook his head sadly as he leaned over her, the knife trailing up to her shoulders, then down past her breasts, until they reached the place between her tights.

"_no"_ her voice was broken as he began to imitate the rhythm of mating. Something within Marie broke, and screams of sheer pain escaped her.

"I can stop this at any time. All you must do is speak." Her eyes grew dazed and distant as her voice fell silent.

"I don't think you'll manage to break that bitch." A voice in the darkness spoke. But Marie was barely aware.

"You think?"

"She'll suffer the pain and humiliation, as long as it is only herself."

"Shame. I was sure Grom and Trinal would have enjoyed her." He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear. "You have two hours. After that... I'll have some fun with the pretty boy."

Without a sound, the dagger was withdrawn, and wiped on the tattered remains of clothes.

"Return her to the cell."

"_Eventually, one of them is gonna drag you up on charges." Bones stood leaning against his desk as Marie more collapsed than sat on the small sofa in his office._

"_Na. They're too embarrassed that they get their ass handed to them by a girl." She grinned up at him, and winced as she tried to settled more comfortable onto the sofa. He simply raised an eyebrow._

_  
"He did get in one or two good hits." The wry smile on her lips caused an answering grin on his face._

"_The all mighty Marie Sansonance is mortal after all?" _

"_Oh, just shut up and give me a pain killer." His hazel eyes twinkled in amusement as he reached back for a hypo, and injected her with his usual tenderness. A companionable silence fell between the two as Marie rubbed the spot on her neck he had abused. _

"_Bones?" Her soft voice drew his attention again. Her blue eyes had gone out of focus and she seemed to be watching something far away._

"_Yeah?" Shaking her head slightly, she pulled her attention back to the present._

"_How far would you go to protect those under your command?" The tone in which she asked this question was so serious, he had to do a double take._

"_As far as I need to." _ _Her eyes focused on him, a solemnity in her eyes so contrary to the usual bubbling mischief she'd have when speaking to him alone._

"_But how far is that?" He sighed, and the silence returned, no longer quite as comfortable. Eventually he pushed himself off the desk, and sat on the armrest besides her. One hand rested on her shoulder._

_  
"Why the question?" _

"_It's nothing." With a small smile, she carefully stood. A part of her wished she could just lean against him, and forget these morose thoughts. _

"_It's not nothing if it troubles you as much as it does." _

"_You know me Bones."_

"_Yeah... all too well." He reached out one hand to keep her from walking away. His usual scowl had been replaced by look of concern not usually apparent on his face._

"_I received a letter. From papa's superior. He... he..." her voice broke as she struggled to control her emotions. _

_  
"Marie?" _

"_He deserted." she finally finished with a whisper. _

"_You're stronger than that." He said calmly. _

"_What if I'm not?" He had no answer for her._

**Author's Note**: I had to have something at least somewhat lighter hearted to finish the chapter with.

Ma Chèrie means my dear (when addressing a woman.) =)

Oh and... review please? *puppy dog eyes*


	6. Part 6: Meeting the Tricorder

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to FuzzyDeath, VulcanVamp, sarajm, Yayyou and CaffeineKid for reviewing. It makes me so happy to know people like my random ramblings. =)

Also, sorry this post is later than planned. I had a course starting yesterday, and loads of prep work to complete for it. I doubt my students would have appreciated a clueless me standing in front of the classroom. (yay for adult teaching.) And I had to help a friend move today. Sadly, I ended up with a 50kg piece of furniture slamming down on my hand. It hurts, but nothing's broken. It yet again reminded me why I hate doctors.

So without further ado... the chapter!

**Part 6: Meeting the Tricorder**

The slight shiver of transporting ran down his spine as Jim rematerialized on the planet. Scotty had managed to place them right next to the cavern entrance; the wide plain fanned out behind them in an incandescent sea of red. Neither Jim nor the either others behind him seemed to notice the natural beauty all around them; their focus was on the narrow cavern opening and the smooth white slab blocking their path.

"Phasers at maximum." As one, all nine men drew and pointed their weapons. The energy beams converged on a same point. Only a faint smudge of black gave any hint that they'd even attempted anything. One ensign pulled out his tricorder, scanning the white material.

"It's photoreactive, sir. Our phasers won't come even close to scratching it." With a growl of frustration, Jim picked up a stone, and hurled it at the white substance. Eyes wide, he and the others watched as a communicator large chunk fell off.

"Kirk to Scotty."

"Scotty here."

"I need you to beam down some good old fashioned axes."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. Axes. Nice and sharp ones."

"Okay..." Jim was fairly certain that Scotty was beginning to doubt his mental competences. Regardless of any doubts, five minutes later a standard Star Fleet equipment case materialized near the small group. Jim opened it to reveal three axes about the length of his forearm; the ax heads were about the size of a normal human hand. And they were sharp.

"Well?" Jim asked as he grabbed one of them, "any volunteers?"

Within minutes, the way was clear and the captain covered in fine white dust. While the others had taken turns, he refused to relinquish his own place, happily chopping at the porous, chalk-like material. Although it was by far not as fragile as chalk, the sharp edges nonetheless made short process of the barrier. After finally stowing his ax back into its case, Jim slipped into the cavern, phaser and tricorder at ready. Once they reached the main chamber, they split into three groups. The first headed towards where th away team's equipment lay scattered a if dropped and forgotten. The second group began scanning the cave in general. Jim and the remaining two followed the faint tracks leading into the maw of one of the side corridors, in direct vicinity of the dropped equipment.

"Captain!" A voice near the mouth of a passage called to him, in direct vicinity of the dropped equipment. He stalked over.

"Did you find something?" The ensign pulled a tricorder out of a crack in the wall. It was still running, still saving everything it picked up.

"It's ensign Chekov's sir. He seemed to have hidden it when they were surprised by their abductors."

"Get it up to the ship. Have Spock take the information apart." When the Ensign didn't move, Jim raised an eyebrow.

"There's four sets of blood stains on the walls, as if they had been pushed into the crystals violently." Whirling around, Jim scanned the wall with his eyes, until he found the slight red colorations on the otherwise clear white crystals. "What ever happened, they didn't fight it sir. There's no signs for a struggle." Jim nodded, and waved the ensign away, glaring at the walls. Why would Marie Sansonance, an irredeemable temper, simply allow herself and the others to be captured. It made no sense.

"Sir." Jim turned to see a crewman waving him over.

"Yes?"

"We've determined that there were seven people in the cavern. Four sets of tracks are from standard issue boots, the other three not."

"Wait, are you telling me that they were overwhelmed by just three attackers?"

"Yes. And there are no signs of discharged weapons." the crewman shifted nervously when the Captain just stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. Without word, Jim stalked out of the cavern, and beamed back up to the ship.

"Tell me you have something?" The words were calm as he strode onto the bridge, but his insides were boiling. He'd stalked up without bothering to brush the fine white dust from his uniform. Spock looked up from his station, one eyebrow raising in a mildly disproving look.

"I have been able to determine a way to track the cloaking's energy signature. It is a primitive design, which allows 5.7% of energy leakage. It is sufficient for us to track them."

"Get everyone up from the planet. Sulu," Jim turned to the helmsman, "as soon as everone's on board, set the course Mr Spock will give you." The slight, Asiatic man nodded, and turned to his displays, waiting for the green light.

"Anything on the tricorder?"

"I've only just now begun my analysis. It should take no more than a quarter of an hour for preliminary results." An uncomfortable silence fell over the bridge as Jim sprawled into his chair and brooded. It was interrupted only when the turbolift door hushed open, allowing Bones to walk out. Jim looked up at his friend with a dark look in the depth of his blue eyes.

"She didn't even fight as they took her and the others, Bones." The dark tone was antithetical to the normally nearly ebullient captain.

"What do you mean?" Bones grumped as he went to stand at his friend's elbow, watching the unsuspecting planet revolve on the screen.

"There were no signs of struggles. Nothing. She didn't even try. What good is she if she can't even win against three opponents?"

"Might I remind you that we do not yet have all facts?" Spock interrupted the conversation, barely looking up from his console.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jim whirled around in his chair so violently as to nearly hit Bones.

"You of all people should know that Lieutenant Sansonance does not pick hopeless fights. If she decided that giving in without struggle would be more conducive to the safety of those entrusted to her, then she would chose this course of action."

"Like Delta Pi 6" Bones quietly added. A startled look crossed over Jim's face as he considered the two beings he trusted most in the galaxy. Between these two, they managed to keep him from making any gross mistakes by gently making him reconsider his actions or words before he could rush in fully unprepared. Just as he had been about to rush in and condemn Marie Sansonance. Something in his gut clutched, like a cold hand gripping him and pulling him inside out, when he thought back to the wounds she had suffered as a result of her refusal to fight. All the others in her team had come away unscathed. With her actions, she'd bought him the time he needed to get them out of there.

_Sickway was dim. It was late in the night, and only a skeleton staff manned the area to keep watch over the few seriously wounded around. Quietly, Jim approached one of the beds in a more secluded corner of sickbay. The short form with the tangled black curls seemed deep asleep when he approached. Probably sedated to keep her from feeling the pain of too many wounds. _

"_Captain?" Her soft voice interrupted into his thoughts, and he focused his eyes on her faintly dull looking blue eyes. _

"_Lieutenant. How are you?" A faint smile answered him._

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping?" _

_  
"Well yeah.. just don't tell Bones I'm not." An amused expression passed into her eyes, brightening them to their usual luster for a moment. When the instant passed, they dulled again as in pain. _

"_Why didn't you fight." He finally asked her, when the silence became too much for him to bear._

"_Because, they would have killed me and potentially several of the others as well. Sometimes its a matter of knowing when to fight, and when to bid your time. I knew that you would be coming to our rescue. And knowing this, I did what I could to stall for time. And fighting would not have helped."_

"_Where did you learn that? Academy?"_

_  
"No. From Papa. He taught me what I know about protecting those under my command." Jim settled onto the chair near her biobed, a quizzical expression in his eyes._

"_Starfleet?"_

"_I followed in his footsteps against Maman's will." _

"_He was a wiseman, judging from your actions. What happened to him?" Marie looked away, her eyes veiled by the drug induced dullness and an attempt to hide the mental pain attempting to rob her of her voice._

"_last I heard of him," she finally spoke in a hushed tone, "he was stationed on a backwater starbase and has developed something of an alcohol problem." Jim reached out one hand and gently squeezed her shoulder._

"_I'm sorry. You haven't seen him in a while then?"_

"_Not since I turned 17." With that, she closed her eyes. Jim taking the dismissal for what it was. Sometimes morose thoughts need solitude to be cured, and it seemed that this was one such moment._

"Captain?" Spock's voice interrupted into his thoughts. He turned towards the half-vulcan and simple nodded for him to speak. "I believe I now know why Lieutenant Sansonance did not fight her attackers."

"Enlighten us." Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim's obviously morose tone. The realization that he had been unfair to Marie yet again stung. It hurt far worse than usually because this time, she could be in serious trouble, and he was no closer to finding her than he was when he was still angry at her and doubted her abilities.

"To put it simply, they were blind. The tricorder readings show a sudden increase in the intensity of the visible light spectrum. Their eyes potentially couldn't adjust quickly enough before they were disarmed." Jim shook his head.

"No. They eyes couldn't adjust. Period. The interior of the cavern is covered in crystals. Even the slightest light source makes them dance with rainbows. Their eyes would have been positively dazzled." A few moments of silence fell as Spock entered the added information into the computer.

"You are correct sir. Under such circumstances, even one opponent could have subdued our people without much difficulty. Lieutenant Sansonance and the others could not attack what they do not see." Sadly, Jim looked up at Spock. Not even Marie Sansonance could beat up someone she couldn't.

"Proceeding to warp in three... two... one..." Sulu's voice broke into the conversation as he complied with Jim's earlier order. Guilt still gnawing at him, Jim turned back to the front to watch as the stars elongated into faint lines as _Enterprise_ leaped forward as if rushing to her lover's embrace.

**Author's Corner**:

mmm just to clear up something that might cause a bit of confusion. The flashback in this chapter is of an event which comes before the flashback of last chapter. They're not so much in chronological order as they happened, but rather in the order in which the characters remember them.

And now... just because I was asked and badgered about it, but really couldn't add it into the chapter (I would have done it somehow if it would have even remotely fit the story line): Shirtless, ax-wielding Kirk, in a special edition of 'The Fan Girl's Corner?

**The FanGirl's Corner**

_Jim leaned down to grab one of the axes, looking up bewildered as he heard a bunch of what sounded like girls giggling. And instead of his 8 brawny security, he was faced with a collection of, well, women was to put too nice a word to it. Several of them wore glasses, and Cheshire cat grins. More than one had an inscrutable look on their faces, and faint lines of drool running down the corners of their chins._

"_Erm... what happened to my crewmen?" _

"_You won't need them." _

"_Okay..." _

_  
"Oh... and the Council has decided that you won't need your shirt either. The Author just couldn't find a reason to make you take it off in the first take of the scene. We have remedied that lapse." _

"_You want me to do what?" He normally wouldn't have any problems removing his shirt to please a female... but these girls were somewhat strange._

"_Oh. You have no say about that." The seeming leader of the group snapped her fingers, and his shirt just disappeared. He closed his eyes as several gasps and low whistles reached him. _

"_Go on. Don't you have some work to do?" Another one asked of him, waving him towards the white slab. With a resigned shake of his head, Jim approached the door and began swinging the ax. _Wait..._ He asked himself as sweat began to glisten on his body and the slab refused to crumble as easily as it should have, _wasn't this easier last time?

_Carefully, he glanced over his shoulder at the girls, and noticed their rather vacant looks as they stared at his sweat slicked chest and abs. Carefully, he removed his communicator._

"_Kirk to Enterprise. Get me out of here." He kept his voice low, hoping that it wouldn't reach them and snap them out of their daze._

"_I'm sorry captain," Spock's voice floated up to him, "We can't do that. The Fan Girl's association demands satisfaction for having been denied their little pleasure. If we do not humor them, then they will contrive horrible deaths for all of use, before resuscitating us, and killing us again in different matters. I would rather not end up in a relationship with Doctor McCoy and be killed by you out of jealousy. It is a deeply disturbing scenario, but it will occur whether we desire it or not." The line cut, leaving Jim to blink down at his communicator. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, he looked up at the leader of the Fangirls. A smirk covered her lips and she waved him on with his work. It was going to be a very long afternoon for him._

Hehehe. Sorry.... I just couldn't resist this. =)

And now I'm going to go into a corner and whimper in misery as my hand hurts.

PS: reviews make me happy. And happy hormones help dull pain. so... pwetty pwease... Review?


	7. Part 7: Meeting the Dark

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the lovely reviews: Fuzzeh, VulanVamp, CaffeineKid, and Yayyou.

Mmm the original plan for this was to be finished in 10 chapters... I might have to make it longer since I'm not too happy with how rushed the rescue is. I mean, at the end of the next chapter they're all nice and safe on Enterprise. Can't have such an easy rescue... can I?

**Part 7: Meeting the Dark**

"Marie!" Sandy Cahote's was filled with an undetermined kind of horror as Marie was dragged back to the cell. The energy bars fizzled out of existence, and the Orions handling her pushed her towards the cell. On the threshold, she teetered somewhat, seeming to gain her balance, before she collapsed sideways against the metal frame with the in-laid energy emitters. Weakly, she pushed herself off the wall to crawl forward, her bloody hand slipping on the lowest emitter hole. The moment she managed to pull her legs over the unmarked line between hallway and cell, the two guards lowered their disruptors and snapped the the buzzing energy lines back into place. Sandy and Truman hurried forward to help her futher into the cell, while Chekov glared at their captor. His blue eyes narrowed, he shrugged out of his yellow-golden shirt and handed it off to Sandy without taking his eyes from the cloaked figure standing outside their cell.

"Just a few scratches." Marie whispered almost listlessly, something in her eyes seemed almost vacant, her face bland. Mostly, she was trying to convince herself more than the others. As their captor watched, she curled herself up into a little ball, pulling her knees up to her chest. A growing red stain spotted the previously near spotless yellow shirt. After what seemed an eternity of silence, their captor finally spoke.

"You have two hours." In a swirl of cloak, he turned and strode away down the corridor. When silence had fallen, Marie looked up at the three worried faces looking down at her.

"Are they gone?" She could not bring her voice above a whisper. Chekov walked up to the energy bars and looked as far out as he could.

"Yes." Slowly, Marie unfurled one arm and pointed at the blood stain surrounding the lowest emitter.

"throw some water there."

"Why?" Sandy asked confused.

A bitter laugh escaped Marie. "They checked me for weapons, but not explosives. Not this kind."

"Freedman's Paste." Chekov supplied with a tone of illumination and the hint of someone impressed. "It reacts vith vater and causes an acidic liquid which eats its vay through nearly every known metal." Weakly, Marie nodded and watched as Chekov reached for the pitcher with the putrid water. Holding his head back out of the way of potential fumes, he poured the liquid where she had indicated. The lowest bar fizzed and flickered as the emitter attempted to compensate for its destruction, and then it vanished completely, leaving a small space just wide enough for someone to crawl under.

"Chekov, you have to neutralize engines and cloaking device. Or Enterprise will never find us. And if you have time, an SOS message would be nice too." Marie didn't bother attempting to move. Her body ached in ways a body should not be made to ache and her soul screamed at her with the pain of helplessness.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Sandy asked.

"I can barely move, I would only slow you down."

"But..."

"Just go." Marie closed her eyes and attempted to steady her breathing. It just hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. As she heard the first of them shimmy under the bars, she cracked one eye open again.

"oh... and breakfast in bed would be nice." She added with a faint grin.

"I vill be sure to tell Doctor McCoy." Chekov answered seriously, before leaning down to help pull Sandy through the small space left open by the bars. Marie suspected that she had underestimated the kid. Feeling an odd sense of relief at finding him capable of shouldering the burden of responsibility, Marie allowed her eyes to slide shut again. She had done what she could. It was up to wonder kid now.

Pavel Chekov looked at the curled up Lieutenant, a grim smile on his face. It was not what he had expected from the slight woman. He may be younger, but even so he was by far larger than her. Perhaps that was why he felt to some extent responsible. He should not have allowed her to be dragged away without a fight, but the look in her eye when she caught his look, had frozen him in place. Something told him that she felt as much responsible for their well being as if she had been their captain.

As quietly as they could, the trio crept down the corridor to the door at the opposite end of the corridor from where Marie had been dragged off to. It wasn't locked. Nor was there anything on the other side except another dark corridor.

"ve need to find an access panel." With care, they crept into the new corridor and carefully opened the first door they came to.

"Looks like a communication chamber." Truman whispered as they crept in. It was deserted.

"I should be able to access the main computer from here." Cahote nodded at Chekov as he sat down at the station, while she began searching the room for something which could be used as a weapon. Truman took up station to the left of the door, out of sight of anyone who would open the door.

"Chekov?" Cahote turned to the Ensign as he muttered to himself in what she assumed to be Russian.

"I almost hawe it." He clipped in English as his fingers flew over the control panel. "I hawe it!" Just as his triumphant call reverberated through the small space, the ship shuddered once, then seemed to fall silent. The hum of the warp engines fell silent, and for a moment the light flickered before emergency power took over.

"Ve should find someplace to hide." Neither of the other two argued as they slipped back out of the small communication room, and slipped into a maintenance access shaft. Soon they heard the sound of feet rushing past them, and loud voices muttering angrily.

"They're gone milord. Only the woman remains in the cell."

"Then tear the ship apart if you must, but find them, before Enterprise does."

"There's only a few places they could be sire."

"Just go." The cultured voice did not seem as cultured in its anger, and Chekov indicated that they should move further into the small crawlspace.

"It von't be long before they begin searching the crawlspaces." He whispered to the other two.

"But would they begin with ones near the prison?" Truman whispered back, careful to keep his voice low. "They'd assume we'd get as far away as possible." Chekov hesitated a moment, then nodded and led the way through the confusing series of passage way until they reached the panels in the ceiling above the cell where Marie still lay motionless. Through the faint rills, they watched as their captor approached the cell.

"I should kill you." He sneered at the motionless woman. The red stain on the yellow shirt had grown since the last time they'd seen her.

"You won't." Her voice was soft. Almost resigned. Pavel felt his jaw clench. It should have been him, not her. It shouldn't have been her tiny body tortured and abused in ways that was only inhuman. Her eyes flickered open, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"What makes you so certain?" He lowered the energy bars and stalked into the room. Pavel watched as her eyes fixed themselves onto the face revealed to her by her angle. A low laugh echoed in the room before she spoke again.

"I wasn't certain. I knew that I had met you. Sometimes in the past. In the happy past. In those years of childhood when life seemed perfect, and nothing would go wrong. I knew myself protected. Ironic, isn't it? The one I trusted by then, is the one who breaks me now."

A humorless chuckle followed her words. "You are just like her. Always sneering at me and my work. She never understood. And you. Are. Just. Like. Her."

"I always defended you. Even when I was told of your desertion and she was long gone, in my heart I still defended you." The faded blue eyes slipped closed again. "Perhaps Maman was right after all, about you."

The silence in the cell grew. Until a tiny voice broke it. It was heart breaking in the pain in carried. "_Why Papa?"_

**Author's Notes**

erm... yeah.... I'll be leaving now... not that I wanted rotten fruit thrown at me or something... I don't even have a fangirl's corner for you this time. =(


	8. Part 8: Meeting the Opponent

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: A HUGE thanks to my reviewers: CaffeineKid, Fuzzeh, VulcanVamp, and Yayyou. Also a slightly smaller thanks to my ghost readers who have favorited and alerted my story. All of you together are the reason I try my best at making the chapters as good as I can. =)

A little warning. I _might_ not be able to update next week. I've got a very important exam on the 29th, and I can't afford to fail it. It's kinda the first of my finals before I can graduate. I'll try, and I'll probably manage one update just for the sheer sake of my sanity, but I can't promise it...

**Part 8: Meeting the Opponent**

"Captain!" Uhura's voice dragged Jim out of his morose mood as he sat sprawled in his chair. Though they were now able to track the ship, it was slow going. "I'm picking up an SOS message. It's from Ensign Chekov."

"What?" He was up from his chair and by her side in a moment.

"the message is short, and was routed over a another communication line to attempt to hide it. I'm transferring coordinates to helm."

"Sulu?"

"Got it captain!"

"Maximum warp." A terse silence fell over the bridge as once again the stars elongated into lines of light as _Enterprise_ leaped forward to where their comrades were kept prisoner. "ETA?"

"Right about now. We were almost there as it is." Jim nodded and kept his eyes focused on the screen, wanting nothing more than to see the ship. And there it was, right as they dropped out of warp, hanging in space.

"They are running on minimal power."

"I read no shields. 5 human life signs, one is extremely weak."

"We are being hailed." Uhura's voice cut through the other status reports, and Jim turned to her with a nod.

"Put it up." The image coalesced into the interior of a small, badly lighted bridge. A cloaked figure stood in the center, surrounded by two more beings who did not quite look human.

"Captain James T. Kirk. An honor to meet you." He didn't much care for the man's voice. There was something too elegant and too polished about it.

"Bullshit. Where are my crewmen?"

"Such language from someone in your position. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Yeah, well, you're not my mother. My crew." The blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you insist." The man reached forward and pushed a button on a control panel in front of him. A door at the back of the ship opened, and Marie and Pavel were pushed through. The moment the green tinted Orion hands removed their support, Marie crumbled into a small heap. Her red uniform seemed somehow off and in the dim light it took Jim a moment to realize that she was in fact wearing Chekov's shirt. There was only one reason why yellow would turn that particular shade of red: blood. The uncertain light hid her wounds, but from the listless way she simply allowed herself to be held up, it couldn't be anything good. A quick glance at Chekov showed that at least he seemed physically fine.

Marie's hoarse voice pulled him from his perusal of their status. "Captain."

"You know, there are easier ways to prove a point." He forced his voice to be flippant, but inside he was seething. She laughed weakly.

"D'Artagnan isn't the gentleman he used to be." She doubled over in a fit of coughing, and Jim wasn't certain, but he thought he saw blood.

"Captain." Spock stood at his shoulder, whispering. Jim turned to Uhura and signaled to interrupt the transmission.

"Yeah?"

"The other two are safely on board and in Doctor McCoy's care. Their wounds are minor. But the bridge is shielded by a dampening field and we cannot beam Lieutenant Sansonance and Ensign Chekov out." Jim nodded and turned back to Uhura to open the channel again. The scene on board the other bridge was unchanged.

"Give me a good reason not to blast you out of space." Idly, Jim sat down into his chair again, refusing to look either Marie or Pavel in the eyes. Not that he could see her eyes. But he suspected she'd have a resigned look on her face, and a little something burning in the back of her eyes that threatened a sever beating once she was back on her feet. Chekov... Chekov he couldn't even begin to imagine how the kid would react.

"I have four of your crew on my ship. You wouldn't dare."

"Correction, you have two of my crew on your ship. And if they die, I will not only kill you, but I will do so in the slowest, most excruciating way I can imagine." The blue eyes were cold as he stared at the screen waiting for an answer.

"You, sir, bluff."

"I never bluff with the lives of my crew." The anger he felt beginning to bubble up, he glared at the cloaked man. Turning to Uhura, Jim slashed his hand across his throat, indicating she should kill the transmission. Eyes narrowed, Jim stared at the viewscreen for long seconds while he considered his plan of action.

"The only place we can't beam to is the bridge, right?" He suddenly asked, his eyes narrowed.

"That is correct. And their internal sensors appear to be malfunctioning."

"Scotty!" Jim called out once he'd hit the com switch, "Beam out all idiots on that ship and dump them in our brig."

"Ah hear ya." came the disembodied answer.

"that still leaves five opponents." Jim just looked at Spock with a grimace.

"I know."

"Give me something sharp and I'll take them down." A surprised silence fell onto the bridge as all eyes turned to the helmsman and the sheer anger burning in his eyes and voice. The normally calm man seemed to be a burning mess of hatred. Jim blinked slowly and considered telling him to shove it. One look into the roiling black eyes changed his mind.

"Try to maneuver Marie and Pavel out of the shielded area." Not waiting for further instructions, Sulu sprinted from the bridge to his quarters to collect his collapsible Katana and daggers to slid into his boots and to remove his bright yellow uniform shirt. A quick nod at Scotty, and he found himself standing in a dark, deserted corridor facing what he suspected to be the bridge door.

"Sulu." A small voice crackled over his communicator. "According to scans, Marie should be right behind the door. Chekov is on the far side of the bridge."

"Acknowledged." He shoved his communicator into a pocket, and readied his weapon. It would be difficult for those inside the small bridge to fire their phasers without damaging either themselves or equipment, giving him the advantage. With his sword arm, he reached out and punched the door open, only to have Marie tumble into him, he grabbed her slight frame, twisted, and launched her into the empty corridor and away from the dampening field which prevented beaming. He heard the whine of the transporter before the tell tale thud of her hitting the ground. Doctor McCoy would fix her up again.

With the momentum of his twist, he brought his katana up and about, and straight into the Orion's neck who was standing with his back to the door, and whose reaction time left much to be desired. His companion to the left was quicker, yet as dead as the first mere moments later. Blood splattered his dark uniform, soaking uncomfortably against his skin, and old blood clung to the hand he had used to push Marie into the corridor. Without a second look at the dead Orion, he stepped over their bodies and survey the scene before him.

Pavel had been forced to sit at a console, and was probably made to undo whatever damage he had wrought on the computer systems. The remaining two guards stood over him, tensing as they warily watched him step into the small space. The leader of the group stood in the center, his back to him. With a flourish, he threw his cloak off, towards Sulu in an attempt to trip him up. Once his arms were free, he drew a sharp and sturdy looking foil with his right hand, and a long dagger with reinforced grip to catch the edge of an opponents blade with his left. The movements fluid, he fell into an en guarde position, his left arm up and behind him, dagger pointed forward; the right arm he held a bit above waist level, wrist turned up, foil pointed at Sulu.

"Ah. Someone who appreciates the elegance of a good blade and not the crude inaccuracies of phasers. Capital." Something about the man reminded Sulu eerily of the slight Lieutenant he had just catapulted to safety, but he shrugged it off. Once Pavel was safe would be soon enough to muse on the situation.

Sulu fell easily into his own defensive stance, katana held up over his head with a pulled back arm, point towards his opponents heart; his left hand was stretched out to balance out his movements. Like a silent mantra to focus himself, he repeated his first instructor's words in his head. _Distance. Keep that point directed at your opponent's heart. Don't attack unless attacked. Don't just stand there and react. Act. And above all... Distance._ These words had been learned by the sweat and bruises of many lessons. Maître d'armes Le Moigne and his assistant Mark never showed mercy, no matter your skills or level of ability. A slight smirk quirked Sulu's lips as he offered silent thanks to the hard school of training he had undergone. It might just save Pavel.

In a sudden flurry of movement, the two men danced through the narrow space with the grace and elegance of long time practice. Neither was willing to give the needed millimeter to make that debilitating hit, but neither was willing to back off too far least he be cornered into a unmaneuverable space. Blood began to flow from countless minor hits. Except the sound of the clashing weapons and beeping consoles, nothing broke the choking silence of the room.

Chekov wanted desperately to help his friend, but the two brawny Orion and their disruptors aimed at his head immobilized him. He could only watch as Sulu suddenly lost his footing in a growing puddle of blood, and fell backwards, his katana flying out of his hand and out of his reach. Their captor was soon on him, sharp point pressed against the slight man's throat, drawing blood.

"A good match." the words oozed through the room, as the blood of the fallen over the floor, "But not good enough. I would rather have had my daughter as a bargaining chip. But you'll do as well." Without turning his head, he then addressed Pavel. "What say you, little Russian, will you just allow me to kill your friend, or will you save him by returning control of my ship to me?"

With the pommel of the dagger, he knocked Sulu into the dark lands of unconsciousness, before he stood and turned to the wide eyes Russian. Pavel Chekov's hands trembled as he gripped the edge of the console, his eyes glued on the closest friend he had on Enterprise.

**Author's Note:** At this rate, I'll be nominated queen of Cliffhanger. I did say the rescue attempt would go wrong. And now instead of a near dead Marie, we've got an unconscious Sulu. Just how much worse can it get? I'm not sure. My mind sometimes works in strange ways.

A little precision on the idea of 'distance' in fencing. It's probably one of the most frustrating things ever since the definition of it is as follows: close enough to hit, but too far away to be hit. Meaning the variables defining it are different in each match, and can change within the course of a single combat depending on your opponent's and your own fitness. Tends to be frustrating as hell when you get it wrong and come away with yet another bruise to show for it.

Oh and a Maître d'armes is the training master in fencing (weapons master). I'm lucky that for me fencing is only a hobby and that I'm not on the competition team. I once participated in the competition training and I was dead after half an hour (training lasts 2 hours). He didn't cut me any slack just because I wasn't on the team perse but only catching up after a 2 months forced absence because of a ripped tendon. I love Christian, but both he and Mark show no mercy what so ever.

And guess what.... it's back!!!!

**Fan Girl's Corner**

_Hikaru Sulu looked around the dark and deserted corridor, and wondered when he had changed into an 18th century Musketeer outfit. The wide white shirt with ruffles was held closed only by the silky satin of the red belt tied over the waist band of his skin tight black pants. It was ridiculously uncomfortable and the wide brimmed hat with the long white feather wasn't helping. Disgusted, he pulled the hat off, only to hear a tsking sound from behind him. _

_Slowly he turned, and watched as several fan girls stood in the hallway, hands on the hips of their replicate 18th century satin gowns. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or we'll put a word in with The Author to have dear Pavel die. Or worse..." the Leader's voice trailed off, leaving the 'worse' unspoken._

"_And what could be worse than death?" He growled at them. _

"_mmm you tell me." Brown eyes glimmered in the wane light as the leader stepped closer with a swish of her skirts. "Trust me... death is a relief compared to what our Author can come up with." _

_Sulu reached for his communicator and he hailed Enterprise. "Could someone please tell me how the hell I can get rid of these fangirls" He asked, frustration growling in his voice. Kirk answered._

"_You can't. The only way is to do what they tell you to. Unpleasant as it might be." With a grim smile, Sulu shoved his communicator back into his pocket and drew his foil. Not his collapsible katana, but a good old fashioned foil. Great. _

_The door hissed open, he he found himself in a well lit wide space, with some debris cluttering up the space and his opponent standing at ready on the other side of the area. Marie and Pavel sat tied up and dressed like damsels in distress behind the cloaked figure. Sulu had to bite his tongue at seeing the annoyed expressions at having to wear dresses with hoop skirts in nearly matching blue eyes._

"_Get us the hell out of here." Marie's eyes flashed with anger while Pavel just looked at his friend with a kind of desperation in his eyes. No man wanted to be reduced to wearing a frilly dress with a hoop skirt. To make the insult worse, he'd been stuffed into the lacy pink one, while Marie wore a shocking red with a sinfully low neckline. _

_With a sigh, Sulu looked back over his shoulder at the grinning fangirl. A smirk was on the leader's face as she leaned forward and whispered to him: "Don't forget to kiss your ladies once you've rescued them."_

_A slight flush of embarrassment spread over his cheeks as he readied himself for his combat. _

Oh the indignity. Poor poor poor Marie... tied up and having to wear a dress...


	9. Part 9: Meeting the Savior

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all my lovely readers, especially VulcanVamp, Fuzzeh, and CK for reviewing. Also thanks to CK and Fuzzeh for keeping me sane and messaging me insanely. =)

Good news first: if all went well I passed my exam. I'll know on the 23rd. But I'm pretty confident that I did well. That means I'll be back to posting regularly now, and as a gift I'm giving you one update early. (If I manage to get it done, I'll even give you the regular one tomorrow. =)

Bad news... well not so much bad as sad... but this is almost done. Only 2-3 parts after this I think. Then I'll go to something else. I already have a story teasing the back of my mind. It includes a topless, sweating Kirk. =)

Oh and... forgive me for my knowledge, or lack there of, of medicine. I have no idea how much of a drug can be injected safely, and I just picked a measure and went for it. Kentamine is an anesthetic most commonly used in emergency medicine.

**Part 9: Meeting the Savior**

The transporter shimmered just as Bones skidded into the room, a small team of nurses with a stretcher just half a step behind him. They almost crashed into him, so suddenly did he stop. Their eyes widened as they saw the figure laying prone on the transporter pad. The tattered armor clung to the Lieutenant more thanks to the drying blood than through any preference. The once golden shirt covering her was stained in old blood. The stains seemed to be worse on her left arm, where no gold remained. And near the bottom of the shirt. One nurse, only newly arrived on Enterprise, turned away from the sight, her face turning white with horror.

"Marie!" Bones' voice seemed chocked as he quickly stepped forward and collapsed on his knees besides the seemingly broken figure. As he reached for her throat to feel for her pulse, her eyes fluttered open weakly and dazed blue eyes stared up at him, unfocused. A faint smile slid across her lips as her eyes finally focused on him, recognizing the hazel eyes glaring down at her softly. Then the eyes slid shut again, her head lolling to one side in unconsciousness.

Almost gently, Bones lifted her off the platform, and placed her onto the stretcher. He didn't even have to bark the orders, the nurses immediately beginning pushing the figure away from the transporter room at almost breakneck speed.

"Is the stasis field preped?" Several of the occupants of sickbay looked at the doctor strangely. Normally, he would be hollering his requests and orders. His voice would carry and let everyone know his displeasure if things were even slightly off from what they should be. The voice with which he had spoken was soft. Distant. It told them more than any words ever would.

"Yes sir. We've also prepared several conserves of blood." He nodded and watched as they carefully transferred Marie from the stretcher onto the surgical biobed.

"Scalpel." Again his voice was oddly quiet. And the scalpel was produced much faster than normally. Not bothering to acknowledge the prompt service. Carefully, he began cutting through the layers of clothes to bare the wounds dotting the younger woman's body. His teeth gritted together as he slowly pulled the edge of Chekov's uniform from her left arm. The skin beneath was fully gone. Muscles and sinew tensed slightly as the woman on the bed shuddered from the pain.

"inject 2cc of Ketamine." Bones didn't bother looking up to check on his instructions. He simply took it for granted. In the end, it would be better for her to be out for the count for this.

"D..docteur..." Sharply he looked up at Nurse Crevecoeur as she hovered over Marie's midsection. From the paleness of her features, his gaze dropped to where the Lieutenant's skin had been laid bare. Without word, he dropped his instruments, and grabbed a scanner. His stomach sought to revolt, but Marie needed him. He would be no use if he simply gave up and gave in to his stomach.

"Activate stasis." For an instance, the sound around the surgical table stopped, and he looked up to see the raw determination on the faces surrounding him. With as much time as Marie had spent in sickbay, she had made more friends than one grumpy doctor. She always found time to chat with his staff. The damage was extensive, but not irreparable. Stasis would freeze her in time, giving him an immobile patient to work with. It wasn't his preferred modus operandi – the side effects being too unpredictable – but Marie's wounds demanded immediate attention.

"Chapel, continue on her arm. Crevecoeur, assist her. Lyndran and Krell, you're with me."

"_Bridge to Medical. Report?"_ Bones had just begun the first incision when Kirk's voice floated to him. With a grumble he ignored the request and focused on his work. He more felt than saw Chapel reaching for the comm button. Her words only registered on an almost metaphysical level.

"Doctor McCoy is in the middle of a surgical procedure, Captain. He will brief you once he has finished."

"_Marie?"_ With a sigh, Christine Chapel reached for the comm again.

"Doctor McCoy will brief you once we know more." On the bridge, Jim Kirk clenched his teeth. He had no doubt that if he so much as attempted to demand more information, he would find the implacable voice of Nurse Christine Chapel blocking his way. Going down to sickbay and personally demand the information was out as well. He had no doubt that he would meet up with the same implacable voice, this time coupled with an implacable face.

"I copy. Have McCoy contact me as soon as he's finished." The only answer from Sickbay was the tell tale sign of the comm channel closing. Sometimes he really hated his job.

"Spock?"

"Captain." He turned to his first officer and briefly smiled as he considered the word implacable in connection with his first officer. How Uhura managed to put up with the coldly logical exterior often astounded him. The amusement slid from his mind as he considered that it was a good trait to have in no-win situations. Perhaps he should develop some of that implacability.

"Any news on Sulu?"

"Negative. His biosigns have not moved for several moments captain." Jim nodded and leaned back into his chair, and proceeded to throughly lose himself in his thoughts. While not a good trait to have as a captain, he had come to trust his rambling mind to find solutions which should not logically work, but somehow did. He had sent Sulu over to the other ship in the knowledge that it had been based upon such a whim. Now if only he could manage to develop his intuitive thinking in a manner which would give him more than simple glimpses of a possible out come, and give him a full plan on how to proceed.

"Bio readings for Lieutenant Sulu are cognizant for levels of unconsciousness." The words snapped Jim out of his musings, and he whirled his chair around and stared at Spock's perfectly placid face.

"Repeat that?"

"It is my believe that Lieutenant Sulu is unconscious, sir."

"Damn." If there was one thing James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the Starfleet flagship Enterprise, hated more than waiting, then it was the fact of being helpless. He hated helpless with a passion which always made him cringe somewhat. It was this hatred which caused him to seek solutions to even the most dire of situations. From this hatred stemmed his belief that there was no no-win situation. If he admitted that there were such a thing as a no-win situation, then he would admit to being helpless. And that was one thing he would not do.

"The other ship seems to have regained a certain measure of power." Again, it was his First officer's voice which drew him from his musings.

"Lock tractor beam."

"Tractor beam locked." With a wide grin, Kirk stood and strode to Sulu's replacement at the helm.

"How well can you fly?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ermmm? Sir?" The man seemed confused by the sudden turn of mood from the man in command. How Jim missed having Sulu in the driver seat. At least the slight Japanese man was never fazed by whatever harebrained scheme he came up with.

"How well can you fly?" He repeated with patience not normally associated with Jim Kirk.

"I passed the Academy in the top 5 of my year, Sir."

"Top 5, eh?"

"Yes..." The man's voice lacked a certain amount of self-confidence. It made Jim's smirk grow wider, just as it turned a bit bitter. Now he really wished he'd kept Sulu at the helm.

"Do you like Rodeo?" The replacement helmsman just stared at his captain as if he'd lost his mind. Had Jim announced that there wire pink mice dancing the macarena on top of the man's console, he doubted the reaction would have been more scandalized.

"Captain?" Spock's intruded. "Do you have a plan?"

"You can bet your girlfriend's shoes that I do." He stood from his comfortable chair, and indicated the man should clear from the helm.

"Attention to all personnel," Jim spoke with a grin as he toggled the comm switch, "We will be suffering some turbulences. Brace yourselves." Then his hands began flying over the smooth surface of the console. He might not have been top 5 in piloting, but he was the best when it came to improvising. And he was about to shake up not only Enterprise, but also the other ship. With an even wider grin, he watched as the other ship was bumped to and fro at the end of the tether it was being held in.

"Their engines are warming up."

"How long until they can try to warp?" A slight sheen of sweat had begun gathering on Jim's brow as he concentrated on keeping the pattern of movement irregular and unpredictable. The replacement helmsman clung to the chair he had vacated just moment before, and had he not been so concentrated, Jim might have grinned at the awed words: "That's what you meant with Rodeo,... sir..."

"Five minutes." Jim nodded, and slowly slipped from the chair, his hands still on the control. He steadied out the rythem enough not to land on his ass while his helmsman took his place again.

"Keep us between them and any exit vector they may be pointed at. And keep it as irregular as you can." The man nodded, and Jim stumbled back towards the back of the bridge just as a particularly vicious jerk made the frame of the ship shuddered. He felt a twinge of regret at the torture he was putting _his_ girl through.

"_Medical to bridge. Dammit Jim! I'm in the middle of surgery here. Stop bouncing us around like that." _

"Spock, find a way to disable their engines without blowing up the ship." Because of the haphazardous construction of the ship, targeting any part of the ship, might just blow up the whole. As long as he had two crewmen on board, Jim was not going to risk that just yet.

"I believe if we..." When his first officer's voice suddenly trailed off, Jim looked up at him, then looked over to the view screen where the ship had just gone to warp.

"dammit Ensign, I told you to keep us between them and the escape vectors." The young man swallowed hard, trying not to wilt under the grim look on his commanding officer's voice.

"I..."

"That did not demand an answer." He cut the man off, before hitting the nearest comm switch. "Kirk to medical. Smooth flying for now. I'll warn you if we start dancing again."

"_I need another half an hour of calm Jim..."_

"I'll do my best to give it to you." He hit the switch again, and turned to his first officer. "Track them."

Spock nodded and watched with one eyebrow raised as the man who made irrational decisions on a daily basis, collapsed into his chair with a sullen silence. He had no doubt that by the time they reached the ship again, his captain would have an illogical scheme to get Sulu and Chekov out of their captivity. And he was just as certain that it would work. Some humans, he would never understand.

**Author's Notes**:

It's not nearly as proofread as I'd like it to be. But I wanted to get this out asap to try and cheer a friend who's a bit down right now. Hope it helps somewhat.

I'd planed a fangirl's corner for this chapter, but due to the haste with which I'm putting this out, I didn't have time to actually type it up. It'll come next chapter. And I'll already tell you my victims... Bones and Marie. =)


	10. Part 10: Meeting the Escape

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: HUGE thanks to Fuzzeh, CK, Time and Fate, and Nocturnal Rose for reviewing. You guys Rock! Thanks to anyone else who read and liked it! And special thanks to Fuzzy and CK for their insanely crazy messages and the randomness which kept me insane enough to write on.

I spent quite a bit of time during this chapter giggling. So I do apologize if it's not as serious as it should be. =) And it's a bit shorter than i would have liked. But hey, you had two chapters in two days. So don't go complaining to me.

**Part 10: Meeting The Escape**

Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu felt as if he'd been bent in half and his sword rammed through his brains. In his opinion, it was not a pleasant sensation, but he figured he'd hae to live with it a while longer. Perhaps he could return to unconsciousness and ride out the worst of he pain until McCoy could jab him with one of his beloved Hypos, but a little voice in the back of his mind was jumping around, trying to get his attention. One word of what it was screaming at him caught, and suddenly the world snapped back into focus. As far as he could tell, he lay wedged between two consoles at the back of the small bridge. Oneo f the remaining Orion guards lay unconscious near where he lay. The rest of the bridge was hidden by another console and a slight screen of smoke. Not thinking twice, he drew one of the daggers hidden in his boots and quickly slit the helpless man's throat; he would feel remorse tomorrow, when he and Pavel were safe. The man's blood coated the blade in a sticky blue-green liquid, a visible sign of the shameful act he had committed.

In the low light of the small bridge, he could move almost unseen, and soon he slipped into the small space between the bulkhead and the chair Pavel had been tied into. The young Russian's hands shook as they entered commands into the console. He was obviously ill at ease with his situation, but could do little to counteract it. Briefly, Sulu scanned the bridge for his captor, and grinned when he saw him leaning over the flickering helm console, his back to Pavel's station. The other Orion still alive sat on Chekov's other side, oblivious to the slight Japanese man slipping through the shadows.

"I need the cloaking now!" the man at the helm growled.

"The programming won't respond." Pavel answered in a voice far calmer than what the trembling hands indicated. Sulu felt a bit of pride at the steady tone of voice the youth – young man, he corrected himself – used and the attempted calm with which he handled himself. He risked brushing one hand across the thigh nearest him. The muscles underneath his hand clenched, and for one instant the hands on the console stilled completely. When they again began moving, the tremor was gone. His grin hidden by shadows, Sulu slipped away from Pavel's side and behind the remaining guard. Before the man could move, the already stained dagger had cut through the jugular, and he slumped forward, bleeding out over the communications console.

"_Self-destruct activated. Countdown in 5 minutes._" Sulu jumped slightly at the voice, but a quick glance at Chekov's face showed him the truth. The grim set of the young man's face told him everything he needed to know. Standing, Hikaru turned to face the man at the helm.

"Fool! What have you done." The man drew his blade and rushed forward towards Chekov.

"Get off the bridge and towards the escape pods aft." Sulu spoke quietly as he flipped over the console and towards where his beloved katana lay, using his momentum to slip one leg in the man's way. Pavel did not hesitate. He followed the instructions as if his life depended on it. Soon, both bladed men stood facing each other from across the distance of the bridge.

"Why?" Sulu asked after the door had slid shut behind the young Russian.

"Because I deserve better than what Star Fleet gave me. Even my daughter is treated better than I was."

"Marie." The name escaped in a sighed whisper. "She worked hard to reach the place she did. And she keeps on having to prove herself. We all do."

"And she shouldn't have. But the bitch deserves everything that came her way. She's not better than her mother." A hard glint entered the man's eyes, matched by an answering look in Sulu's eyes.

"She's better than you will ever be. She has more courage and honor in her little finger than the worthless traitor you are."

"Silence!" And he sprung forward. The blades clashed as the two men danced around the constricted space. Sulu was slowly maneuvering himself towards the door to the rest of the ship as the computer periodically called out the countdown to auto-destruct. He'd have to be well away from the ship by then, and that means he'd have to reach the escape pod.

"Kirk would have fetched a far better price on the slave markets... but you'll do as well." The man sneered just as Sulu's back inched towards the door. It slid open just as the ship rocked violently, sending him sprawling backwards into the long corridor leading to the middle of the ship. He could feel something break as his back made contact with the unforgiving metal surface and his katana slidered away from him. Through the open door, he could see the stars twist back into their normal shape as the ship was violently pulled from warp speed. The image was soon replaced by the somewhat uncertain figure of Sansonance as he sought to steady himself. The ugly grin on the man's face as he spotted his victim helpless on the ground made Sulu feel sick to his stomach. Weakly, he tried to sit up and slide further down the corridor towards where his weapon of choice rested, but a stab of pain forced him to close his eyes. In his mind he could hear McCoy scream at him to stop moving.

With much effort, he slid his eyes back open to watch the approaching figure.

"A shame really. You shouldn't have damaged yourself quite this badly. Now, you're worthless to me.

"_Autodestruct in 30 seconds."_ Sansonance looked up with a grim smile.

"Too bad I won't have to pleasure to finish you myself. But I need to get at least the jail bait Russian. He'll still give me a hefty profit."

Hikaru Sulu, Lieutenant and Helmsman of the _Enterprise_ closed his eyes in defeat as the footstep reseeded down the corridor. He had failed.

"_Autodestruct in 10...9..."_

He would never get to correct Pavel's en garde.

"_8...7..."_

His flowers in the hydroponics bay would go without the care they needed.

"_6...5..."_

He would never know all of Sun Tzu's Art of War.

"_4...3..."_

He wouldn't be able to tell them all the truth.

"_2...1..."_

Consciousness mercifully slipped from him before the end of the countdown.

"_Auto destruct Engaged"_

**Author's Note**

Yup... that's the end of the chapter. =) More on Thursday.

And now... the promised Fangirls' Corner from last time.

**Fangirl's Corner**

_Bones stepped through the door to the transporter room, his feet skidding to a halt when he spotted Marie's stretched out figure. The transporter technician was giggling madly, surrounded be several other women who didn't look as if they belonged on Enterprise. _

"_Urg. I HATE them." Marie's disgruntled voice drew him back to the situation at hand. She was wearing a long blue and frilly dress. Something like what his mother and sisters would wear to a Southern Ball. The empire dress was clinched just underneath her bosom, and was low cut enough for a self conscious flush to spread across her features._

"_Doctor... your patient is fainted... shouldn't you be trying to resurrect her." _

"_Bullshit." Marie's voice again pulled his attention, this time from the reflective surface in which he saw himself wearing a confederate general's uniform._

"_Shush. You're supposed to be fainted." The leader of the women behind the transporter console spoke. Bones stared at them, a deep scowl settling over his features. _

"_She's obviously fine." _

"_The harder you fight, the longer it's gonna take you to get back to your sickbay." A wicked grin crossed the woman's features as she leaned forward. "Oh, and I think you should take off your coat... poor woman could do with a pillow." _

_Bones had heard of these woman. And he knew from Kirk and Sulu's experience that nothing short of compliance would save him and Marie from this situation. Grumbling he stomped up to the platform and shrugged out of his coat, carefully placing it beneath Marie's head with an apologetic smile. Her eye widened considerably when she found herself face to face with his half naked chest, eyes trailing down appreciatively, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she stopped breathing._

"_Dammit! Did you have to do this?" _

"_You have to save her doctor. And that dress just might be too tight for her." Blankly, Bones looked up at the leader, only to be waved back to Marie with an almost predatory expression in the brown eyes. Swallowing hard, Bones turned back to Marie._

Hehehe. Bones has to play doctor for a fainted Marie.


	11. Part 11: Meeting Marie

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: Thanks yous to CK, Fuzzeh, Time and Fate, Nocturnal Rose, sarajm, and Yayyou. Wow... that has got to be the longest list of review thank you I've ever written. You guys totally rock! A special thanks to Fuzzeh and CK, once again for randomly insane and caffeine filled messages which make me happy. =)

Second to last chapter. I'm quite sad to admit that too. But, the next story has already grown from a one shot, passing through a 2-3 chapter stage, and is now somewhere up near 10 chapters. You may blame Fuzzeh.

**Part 11: Meeting Marie**

"They have dropped out of warp." Spock's cool voice cut across the bridge, startling all back to the present.

"What?"

"It seems that their warp engines have been disabled." Spock looked to his captain with a half nod to confirm his data.

"Can we beam them out?" Jim had stood up from his chair to pace over to the science station, stopping half a step away, every muscle in his body taunt with emotions.

"Ensign Chekov is in the rear of the ship, and Lieutenant Sulu just barely out of the confinement field."

Jim hit the com switch. "Scotty, beam them out."

"Aye Capt'n." After a few tense moments of silence, the Scott's mumbles cursing began to filter over the still open audio line. "Ah have Chekov. But I cannae get a lock on Sulu. His signal is deteriorating."

"Mr. Scott," Spock softly cut into the conversation, "I suggest you hurry. The self-destruct mechanism has been engaged." Next to him, Jim simply stared at the pointy eared Vulcan with an expression of sheer incredulity.

"When were you going to tell me that?" His answer was a single raised eyebrow. "How long?"

A prolonged silence followed the question, and ever so slowly, Jim turned to the view screen, his heart sinking to the soles of his feet. Just as his eyes fully focused on the screen, a brilliant fountain of lights and colors erupted, blasting the ship out of existence. The shock wave rattled and shook the Enterprise somewhat. But Jim did not seem to notice. His hand trembling slightly, he once again reached for the com switch.

"Scotty?"

"Ah got him, Capt'n." Shoulders slumping somewhat, Jim half collapsed against the nearest bulkhead, his blue eyes closed in relief. "Doctor McCoy is taking 'em both to sickbay. Sulu's in a bad way."

"Thanks Scotty, I'm on may way down to sickbay." He closed the line, and turned to Spock. "You have the bridge." Not waiting for an answer from his first officer, Jim slipped into the Turbo, slouching against the back wall. It had been supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. Nothing fancy about. A chance for some kids to stretch their legs without anyone else around. Gain some experience. Any other day, he would have gone down with them. This one time he hadn't. With a low snarl, he punched his right hand into the wall, and felt the satisfying crack of bones giving way. Sometimes, he was almost tempted to agree with Bones about his masochistic tendencies. Times like these, when the pain seemed to pull him back to the present and nauseatingly enough felt welcoming and even pleasant.

By the time he reached sickbay, he had fully composed himself again, and it was the same arrogant, cocky Captain who strode through the door. Chekov sat on one of the biobeds; Chapel was busy cleansing some minor cuts. Beyond him, through the open door of one of the few private rooms, he could see Marie's pale face as it rested against the white pillow. Her lifeless countenance made him clench his wounded hand in frustration. He should have trusted her to know. Swallowing down the bitter feeling in his mouth, he casually strode over the Chekov.

"How you feeling kid?" He kept his voice as light as possible, radiating a confidence he didn't really feel just then.

"Better. Thank you for coming for us." The voice was subdued, not nearly as chirpy as normal. It was a voice Jim Kirk could understand far too well. It asked if perhaps, he could have done something differently.

"I would never leave a crewman behind. Not as long as I live." The young Russian nodded his head, before looking over towards where he could just barely see Marie.

"Vill she be alright?" Jim carefully placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, feeling his heart break just a little bit at the innocence the navigator seemed to have lost.

"I don't know. That is a question for our doctor." He caught Pavel's blue eyes with his own and waited until the other man nodded, before turning towards the nurse still tending to the slight wounds. "Speaking of our doctor..."

"Lieutenant Sulu's spine was damaged. Doctor McCoy is operating even as we speak." Not so long ago, Jim would have demanded an update from Bones. Not so long ago, he would have rushed in and pestered until he had what he wanted.

"How long will it take?"

"It depends on the neural damage, Captain. It may take several hours." Jim nodded, and headed towards where Marie lay in a drug induced sleep. He couldn't even begin to catalog the wounds he saw. For all of his experience with wounds, it bothered him infinitely to see them on one of his crew, and not himself.

With a sigh he sat down, contemplating his security officer.

"What is it you're dreaming Marie?" The eyes behind the lids twitched as she relieved memories of her past, oblivious to the man sitting at her bedside, or of the sickbay she rested in, not even the ship she was on seemed to have a part in her memories...

"_Marie! Ma petite Chèrie!" The gruff voice of her papa called out as a five year old her ran through the summer wheat field. Her arms were stretched out on either side of her and she pretended to fly. With a giggle, she allowed him to grab her around the waste, and twirl her up towards the blue sky. _

"Here Captain." Nurse Crevecoeur handed him a cup of coffee an hour after his vigil had begun. Pavel had joined him, sitting on the other side. His eyes were red rimmed as he waited for news of Sulu's status.

"_Tu sais Marie, le soleil ne se couche jamais. Il reste reveiller pour garder ton sommeil." Seven year old Marie looked up at her Papa with wide eyes as he tucked her into bed. She knew he was lying, but she couldn't tell him that. It would be her secret. After all, she knew he was only telling her that so she wouldn't be scared of the dark anymore._

"You should get some rest, Pavel." Jim said as yet another hour slipped by. The young navigator just shook his head, and Jim let it be.

"_Incroyable! Tu the prends pour qui? Tu peux pas simplement rester des mois dans l'espace, et après, demander que tous soit comme c'était." The voices were loud. But the seventeen year old Marie had long ago learned to live with them. For the past ten years, it had only gone down hill. She knew her Papa and Maman had stopped loving each other long ago. But it hurt. She loved them both still._

"Jim." Bones' voice was quiet. Not his normal gruff and grump voice. Turning, Jim could see the signs of exhaustion and nodded. Quietly, so as to not disturb the sleeping Pavel, he rose and stepped from the room.

"How is Sulu?" A satisfied smile crossed the doctor's lips for a moment, before vanishing again.

"He'll make a full recovery. It seems the injury happened not long before beaming, so he wasn't moved. The break was clean, and no nerve endings were damaged. It'll take him a few weeks to be back to peak, but with his diligence and stubbornness, he'll make it no problem." Slowly, Jim nodded, before he turned to look at the motionless Marie.

"And Marie?"

"I don't know Jim. I simply don't know." In silence, they watched as her chest slowly rose and fell. "Physically," Bones finally spoke again, "she'll recover. But some of those wounds..." he couldn't finish. Understanding, Jim placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What happened to your hand?" A small smile tugged on Jim's lips. Perhaps he'll be okay after all if he can smile again.

"A wall." Bones simply nodded and let it be.

"_Je suis toujours été fière de toi, ma fille." Her mother's voice filtered through her consciousness. In this place of darkness, it seemed almost unreal. She was surrounded by black. Somehow, she suspected that if there were objects in this place, they would be black as well. Even though she knew she did not care for black. Her world was a colorful world, filled with brilliant blues and reds and yellows. Something told her that it was her world no more; that it was better to stay in this world of black. Here, nothing could hurt her._

"_Wake up Marie. Please." The gruff voice did not belong to her past. And yet she knew she had no present. Did she?_

**Author's Notes**

I could be really mean and just leave it at that. But I already did promise one more chapter. =)

When you review... **could you answer a small question?**

Do you think Marie dies?

a) yes

b) no

c) mystery ending

I'd love to know what you come up with. Though I can't promise that the one with the most votes will actually win... *evil grin*

some French translations:

Ma petite Chèrie – my little dear

Tu sais.... ton sommeil – you know Marie, the sun never goes to sleep. He stays awake to guard your sleep.

Incroyable!.... comme c'était. - Incredible! Who do you think you are? You can't stay in space for months and afterwards demand that everything were as it has always been.

Je suis... Ma Fille. - I have always been proud of you. My daughter.


	12. Part 12: Meeting the End

**Meeting Point**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own it. Just Marie. But the rest really isn't mine. So I'm not really making a single credit from this. Which sucks. Big time. Cause you see, my account could really use the credits.

**Author's Note**: This is it. This is the end. The story is no more after this. I'm actually somewhat sad. So many people reviewed and cared for my characters, that I was almost tempted to find an excuse to make it longer. But I resisted that urge. It would not have turned out well, I can promise you that. What I can also promise is a new story coming out soon. Including Kirk, a brandspanking new OC, our dearly grumpy Doctor, and Klingons.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: Fuzzeh, Ck, Yayyou, Nocturnal Rose, and Time and Fate. I love you guys for making me feel loved!

and now, without further ado...

**Part 12: Meeting the End**

"Lieutenant."

"Captain." The voice which answered Jim was oddly distant, almost as if the person enunciating were not physically present in the constrained space of the turbolift cabin. The PADD in the captain's hand beat a steady rhythm against his thigh as he observed the petite woman with the formerly sparkling blue eyes. She swayed somewhat as she readjusted her weight on the crutches; it could be those same crutches which gave her shoulders a slumped slant but from the conversations over the past two weeks, Jim knew better. With a small sigh, he reached over to the lift command and hit the stop button.

"Captain?" There it was again, that detached voice which spoke of defeat. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Look Marie," he wished, with all his heart for her snappish 'that's Lieutenant Sansonance'. All he received was a distinctly vacant look before her eyes faced forward again. Why was this so hard?

"There is nothing to say Captain. My decision is final." Normally, her voice would be seething with anger, or slightly inflected with humor. It was simply flat.

"I won't accept that." Slowly, he turned to face her fully. He allowed his eyes to roam up and down her body as they had that first day. This time, however, he was cataloging not her short comings, but the physical reminders of an away mission gone horribly wrong: the thick bandage on her arm where the skin had been cut away; the crutches which supported her still weak and clumsy legs; the lack luster eyes which showed a wound neither he nor Bones knew how to heal.

"What good is a Chief of Security who can barely stand?" Bitterness. At least it was something. An emotion.

"Bones said there's a chance of regaining 90% movement." He purposefully kept his voice soft, then mentally counted backwards. 3...2...1...

"Bullshit!" Jim quickly wiped the grin from his face as the word erupted out of her as a volcano too long denied relief. "I can barely feel my feet. I can't walk without tumbling randomly. The odds are astronomically small that I'll ever manage to do more than walk with the help of a crutch. You're delusional Captain."

"Am I?" He demanded, a hard look in his eyes. "The Marie Sansonance I knew wouldn't accept defeat that easily. She'd drag me down to the rec center, and proceed to throughly trash me."

"She's dead." The voice were an almost wordless scream. The slight woman's body began to tremble as she attempted to rebottle the emotions she had hidden so well since she'd awoken to the news Bones had had for her.

"_Marie." The gruff voice was thick with emotions. _

"_Bones. What's wrong with me?" She shifted uncomfortably, horribly aware of how distant her own body seemed to feel. He leaned against the side of her biobed, his eyes unfocused as he seemed to find the words he was struggling to find. _

"_The knife did a lot of damage," He began very carefully, almost as if speaking to a wounded animal, "Amongst other to your spine." His warm hand settled over hers as he waited for her to understand his words._

"_What does that mean?" She finally answered._

"_Currently, I'm not certain. From the few tests I've run so far, I would guess you're down to 50% movement." _

_  
"Wh...what?" _

"_The neural impulse are not passing through the damaged area the way they should." The rest of his words were lost on her as she desperately tried to understand. Lamed. She was lamed. There was no way she could continue in her current position. No way she could keep the life she fought so hard for. _

"No. She's not." Jim's words pulled Marie back to the present. Tears which she refused to shed glimmered along her lashes, and she simply shook her head. "Listen to me Marie." When she kept her head bowed, he reached out and gently forced her gaze upward. "You're one of the strongest women I know. You'd give most of our species a run for our money when it comes to conviction and morals. I'm willing to bed you could even make a Klingon cower in his boots when you're in one of those moods. Heck, I know I learned not to pick a fight with you when you're in one of those moods. So I simply won't accept that you'd give up." Carefully he took a step back, letting his hand drop from her chin, a somewhat guarded smile crossing across his features. "You're request for honorable dismissal from Starfleet is refused."

It took a moment for his last words to sink in. Marie stood staring at his rigid face, as he whirled to face forwards again, his hand reaching for the stop button.

"Oh no you don't!" Dropping her crutches, she grabbed the hand, keeping herself upright by sheer will power and a little help from the arm she was now clinging to. "It's still my life. You can't deny me the right to resign my commission. You can't. It's against the regulations." Her voice was low, angry, her breath coming out in ragged breaths. She had come to terms with leaving Starfleet. Hell, she was doing what was best for everyone. Why was he being so stubborn about it.

"I'll reconsider your proposal when you're lucid. I will have Doctor McCoy write you off as emotional compromised and unfit to make a life altering decision, unless..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to keep the satisfied smirk from running across his lips.

"Unless what?" Finally, after two weeks and an agonizing amount of self recrimination on Jim's part, something like the real Marie was present again.

"Unless you make a real effort to complete Bones' rehabilitation program and can prove that you are in a normal state of mind when you submit the request." He finally finished his sentence.

"You have got to be joking. You're just paying me back for all those times I beat the crap out of you. I wasn't aware that the famous Captain James T. Kirk would stoop so low."

"You're awfully close to insubordination."

"What? Can't take the truth? Using your double standards again?" Jim sighed at the righteous anger in her voice, and finally turned back to her.

"No. I'm just not willing to let the best damned chief of Security I ever had just walk away without at least one good fight. You're better than that, and I'll be damned if I let you wallow in self pity. You walk away," the quiet tone of voice spoke of a man who was dead certain about his words, "then you destroy not only your own career, but Pavel's as well."

The anger drained out of Marie's face quickly, only to be replaced by shocked confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He believes he should have fought harder to protect you."

"Protect me? It wasn't his job to protect me, but mine to protect him."

"You may be Chief of Security, Marie, but you're also a member of this crew."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jim allowed the smirk he'd been holding out on to finally bloom on his face. The real Marie Sansonance wouldn't have had to ask this question.

"Every member of this crew should be watching out for the well being of the others. You can't expect them to walk into danger without knowing that the person they are with won't try anything possible to save them. That, Marie, is why Chekov feels guilty. He feels he didn't try hard enough to live up to that unspoken ideal."

"That's because I didn't give him a chance to that." As in slow motion, Marie crumbled to her knees. She had always believed that it was her duty, and hers alone, to protect those under her command. Never had she considered that perhaps they had an equal duty to her, to look out for her and try to save her when they could.

"I..." Only when Jim knelt down besides her did she finally realize that tears ran down her face.

"Trust me... I'd keep you as a chief of Security even if you never regained more than 50% movement in your legs."

"Why? I'm an idiot, and lamed to boot." He laughed, and carefully helped her stand again.

"Because, you won't take crap from me. You, like Bones and Spock, don't accept my overblown ego. When it comes down to it, I need your attitude problem. I need that annoyed huff you do when you think I'm out of line. Even if you can't hand me my ass on a silver platter anymore, you can still glare with the best of them."

"I..." He held up a hand to silence her.

"Take the 3 months medical leave Bones prescribed. If at the end you still feel you don't belong on Enterprise, then I'll accept your resignation papers. Not before." Without further ado, he hit the turbolift controls, quietly reaching out a hand to steady her when the sudden return to movement threw her off balance. At the bridge, he stepped out ahead of her. With measured movements, she moved to step up besides Bones who was already waiting there.

"I'll do it." She said quietly, feeling a strange kind of comfort when his warm hand settled onto her shoulder.

"_Don't Bones." Once her tears had dried she pulled away from the man holding her close. _

"_What the hell to do you mean?" She could hear the pain in his voice._

"_I'm broken. And I don't want you to want me just so you can fix me." Without another word, she got up and walked out of the medical bay._

**The End**

**Author's Note**

Take your pick where that last memory belongs: after she accepted to do the rehab, or before Jim cornered her into doing it. I never promised to give her a happy ending. The option was either for her to die, or for her to live, but broken. I don't believe in fluffy happy endings.

Cheers!

Canna


End file.
